A Place Long Forgotten
by Belita Girl
Summary: COMPLETE. Derak the Absol leaves his home after an accident that claims his father, the alpha male. Upon his departure the pack falls under the rule of a tyrant. Can he, the rightful heir, reclaim his position and the Absol he loves?
1. Decisions

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 1 – Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Authoresses Note: This is an OC pokemon story featuring only pokemon. No humans are found in it. I've rewritten the first three chapters in order to fix any mistakes, I know there were a fair few, and repost. Thank you. Please enjoy. I'd like to ask for no flames please.

* * *

As I rested my head on my front paws and let one of my hind legs dangle over the top of the roof of my parents cave, where I happened to be lounging, I only had one thought…It was terribly hot outside. I lifted my head to give a long yawn and had a brief view of my surroundings. I was about to lay my head back down when something caught my eye. A white figure was racing up the hill towards my house. At first I couldn't figure out who it was but as it came into my view I started to wag my tail with happiness. My friend Abha, an Absol of great beauty, was making the final steps to get up the hill to get to the cave entrance.

I lifted my dangling leg up to hide myself as she came in front of the cave mouth. She pouted slightly when she realized no one was home. She turned to leave and I got into a pouncing position. When her back was fully turned to me I yelled, "Hey Abha!"

She turned back around in time to see me pounce on top of her laughing.

"Derak!" she cried out "That wasn't funny!"

Still laughing I replied, "Hah! You have no sense of humor Abha."

She was the epitome of beauty; she could make a bed of roses look ugly in comparison. We were born in the same week along with four others and were good friends. However since we were of the age where Absols start considering who to take as their mate I had to admit to myself that I may have some feeling other then friendship towards her.

I was brought out of my daydream with a playful smack to the head.

"Come on why are you just sitting and being lazy. Let's go do something." She said while pointing with her scythe to down the hill.

"It's to hot. Come on look at this full mane of mine, it's meant for doing stuff when its colder out, well that and protection from fatal injuries, but I simply overheat in the summer." I said in a showing off way.

I received another smack to the head.

"So we'll go swimming at the waterhole. Now let's GO." She was getting impatient and started walking down the hill, but then turned around and the very words I dreaded came from her mouth.

"Well fine. If you're not coming I'll just ask Wasaki." She said while still walking away.

In alarm I jumped up, there was no way I was letting my rival get to spend time with Abha, whom he also had affections for, when she asked me first.

"Wait I was just being stupid, I'm coming, swimming is great!" I said running after her slight lead.

She laughed and started to run. Not one to pass up a challenge I accept her offer for a race to the waterhole.

* * *

After splashing around for a while we crawled up on land and decided to dry our fur in the sun. Side by side and sprawled out on our backs, one of us would occasionally comment on something but most of the time we just let the silence take over. But it wasn't awkward in the least we were most comfortable with each other when we were silent it seemed.

"It just feels so right when I'm alone with her. She's the one I want to take as my mate when the time comes." I thought to myself while sighing out loud.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked kindly, looking over at me and smiling.

Returning the smile I replied, "Nothing."

She turned on her side and poked me with a clawed paw, "Come on, what are you thinking Derak?" She asked again.

"Well its just…" I started to say when all of the sudden a cold drawling voice rang out.

"Hello there you two, what could you possibly be doing without my wonderful presence?"

I clenched my teeth, "Hello Wasaki." I said bitterly. Stupid bastard, how dare he interrupt my moment with Abha.

Grinning coldly at me he then turned his attention to Abha, the cold smile was replaced with a smooth grin. "Hi Wasaki." she said, "Sorry we never found you, we were just racing and forgot." she smiled apologetically at him.

Jealousy started to creep into my veins. "He doesn't deserve your apology." I thought to myself, "He's a scumbag. He only likes you for your looks."

"Well that's ok Abha. No harm done. What say we go hunting together now that I'm here?"

He wasn't actually referring to all three of us. He was only referring tom Abha. Pah I'll be damned if I let him alone with you, Abha. A cold grin of my own came to my face when I thought of this.

"Why that's a great idea Wasaki why don't the THREE of us go to the edge of the forest to see if we can find some Rattata?" I said, while gloating to myself as his eyebrows rose.

Not wanting to look bad in front of Abha he grudgingly said, "Alright, lets go."

The three of us turned to the direction of the forest on the south border of our pack grounds when a fourth Absol called out to us.

"Wait you three!" a slightly older Absol called out. It was my father Ragnar, the Alpha male. My parents were the pack Alphas. "Apparently there's a Nidoking who's wandering around terrorizing stray pokemon very close-by. I heard from the other Absol pack that lives east from here. I'm gathering capable Absols to be guards." he paused for a moment. "You three are exceptional at fighting and battling so I'm going to ask that Abha go meet up with Tacey and go stand guard if you see anything out of the ordinary and Wasaki go with Sacha same thing goes for you."

They both nodded and ran off in different directions probably following their partners scents. Sacha and Tacey were another male and female born within the same week as Wasaki, Abha and I. It was well known that the two would be probably be mates.

I turned to my father. I wanted to be just like him so badly when I became Alpha male. He was a wise and strong leader. "What should I do?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Why Derak you'll be with me, besides I need to talk to you about something."

I smiled back and we ran together towards the main entrance to the pack grounds.

* * *

The entrance was a rocky path with cliffs on either side, Dad figured that this would be the most likely way the rogue Nidoking would come in, if he did at all. It was just more of a precaution that everyone keep guard, if the Nidoking did come in the pair of Absols keeping guard would quickly react, one would remain hidden while the other runs for reinforcements. A small effective group of Absols could easily drive out a Nidoking. But I was more focused on the talk he had mentioned earlier. Excitement filled me; I had feeling that this talk was going to be about leadership. I loved it when he told me the ways of a leader, I was so proud to have a father like him.

"So what did you want to talk about Dad?" I questioned.

"Well it's about this fantasy of yours; you know the one of becoming a warrior." He said.

An "oh," was all I could manage. Warriors were pokemon who had reached level 40 through rigorous training and hard work. It was my dream to reach that level and beyond, but in order to do that I would have to leave the pack grounds for awhile. I would never reach that level here, there's nothing to battle and gain experience with.

"You see Derak the only reason I am a warrior is because stronger wild pokemon used to live around these parts and fighting was a part of daily life. Things have changed because any threats to the pack were pushed out of the grounds. And to leave, it's just not responsible you're the first-in-line Alpha male and if anything happens to you I don't have an heir or a fantastic son." He gave my head a little nudge with his nose. He continued speaking.

"Besides you're already the highest level of your age everyone else is what. Maximum level 22 and you're a level 29, that's plenty strong for an Alpha-to-be besides it'll go up some more. Who knows you might even still become a warrior. It will just take a couple years." He smiled at me. I guess he was right he knew a lot more about life than me.

"Alright Dad, I won't become a warrior. While I'm young anyways, when I have an heir I'll leave him or her in charge and go off and train." I returned his smile, but my face fell into a suspicious look when I noticed his sly smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Will that be when you and Abha finally admit you're both madly in love with each other?" He asked laughingly, while pushing me off balance slightly.

Scowling and blushing beneath my fur I pushed him back, "That's not funny!" I howled. He was amused by me and still laughing pinned me on my back. Not wanting to be shown up I started to fight back and we did that for awhile laughing and play fighting. Finally we were out of breath and sat down.

Batting me in the head he said, "You'll make an alright warrior someday kid."

I once again blushed but this time from his praise and was about to respond when something caused both our ears to prick. His fur started to stand on end and on silent feet he moved past the entrance.

"Dad!" I hissed at him, "What are you doing?"

He shushed me and stood completely still for a minute and then turned to me, "Wait here son, I'm going to go investigate. Don't follow me."

I started to protest but he once again shushed me and said, "Promise you won't follow?"

Sighing I nodded in agreement. He nodded back, "Good. I'll be back."

He ran off and I whispered a "Be careful." but I don't know if he heard me or not...he was already 20 yards away, but it looked like he paused, for a split second.

He was gone for a fifteen minutes before I started to become hungry. I knew I'd be fine and he would come back soon but when he didn't another fifteen minutes I felt like I was dying from hunger pains. I had to find something. So I left to go look for a meal.

I had been hunting for five minutes, I was out of seeing range of the entrance but not hearing range incase my father returned. A sudden cry for help pierced through the air and like a flash I was off towards the entrance. I approached the now silent entrance and called out to my Dad. I picked up his scent and followed it for about five meters past the entrance when I saw him. He was lying on his side un-moving.

With my breath caught in my throat I approached him. "Dad?"

No answer.

I nuzzled his mane and head. "C'mon Dad wake up." Still no answer. The tears came to my eyes. I had failed him, completely and miserably.

I started to sob, I don't know how long for but I did. Into my fallen fathers fur. When I had calmed down, I looked around at the surroundings. The cursed Nidoking's tracks lead the opposite way of the pack grounds. Rage filled me and I gave a howl of pain. To think that my father had sacrificed himself in vain. The damn thing was still alive.

I started to cry out for help. I couldn't find the strength to take him back myself.

Abha and Tacey found us first. Abha ran up to nuzzle my cheek but I could barely return it. I clutched his body tighter as more pack members arrived. Finally my mother Sahiba arrived, tears streamed down her face when she saw her dead mate.

"Derak what happened?" She whispered. She was in a state of shock.

I couldn't lie about what happened. That was a very insult to my father. I told the whole truth, my foolishness was now common knowledge.

She looked at me with eyes that made my heart feel like it wouldn't feel happiness again. Those eyes looked hurt and betrayed, suddenly a look of anger filled them and she raised her paw and struck me hard across the face.

I stood in shock. But then went low to the ground in shame. She snarled.

"You foolish boy, how could you do a stupid thing such as this? HOW?" I flinched as she raised her paw again but made no motion to stop her, I deserved it. But her paw never touched my face that time. She had lowered it and with tears freely flowing down her face she ran off towards our home.

I didn't move. I just lay there, as some other Absols began to move my fathers body, as Wasaki and Abha walked up to my form.

"You killed the Alpha, you do realize that don't you Derak?" Wasaki snarled at me, "Now all we're stuck with is a stupid moron." He then ran off.

Abha stared at me but my eyes didn't reach her gaze. I was afraid the look she was giving me would tell me what I didn't want to know.

She was there for what seemed like a long while, this time the silence between us was unbearable. Finally she turned to leave, after giving me one last glance she turned and ran towards her cave. I think the silence told everything, she would probably never take a foolish idiot to be a mate. I had disappointed her.

But something else was realized. I was now friendless, my mother hated me, and the one I had my heart set on would most likely no longer want me. I had nothing left here.

I ran back to my cave for one last time.

My mother was sleeping when I arrived. I walked up and gave her a lick on the head. I could never live up to my father. I wasn't needed here, they were much better off without me.

I turned and ran as fast as I could to the entrance to put as much distance between myself and this place as possible.

* * *

Authoresses Note: That's the first chapter. Please read and review. Only please don't flame. 


	2. Favian

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 2 - Favian

A/N: Well this is the second chapter I hoped you liked the first. If I don't update in what seems a long time feel free to submit a review that is meant to get my attention back on track to the story. Incidentally I had the name Derak on the top of my head when I started this story and when I went looking up names for Abha (meaning lustrous beauty) I decided well what the hell I'll find out what Derak means while I'm here. So I was completely shocked to find out that Derak means "one to rule them all" or "great leader", how shocking I must be psychic. Lol. Some other name meanings are:

Wasaki: the enemy Sahiba: lady  
Ragnar: a wise leader

For now that's it, on with the show:

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

I ran as fast as I possibly could, the trees and foliage were blurry from tears and the speed I was running at. I just had to get away from the painful images that kept flooding my mind. The faster I ran, the more they seemed to come through my head: the sight of my father's body, the sting of my mothers paw on my cheek, the look on Abha's face when the truth was known. It was my fault that the Alpha male, my father Ragnar, was dead.

"The pack is better off without me." I spat bitterly, "I'd have made a poor leader, now Wasaki can take the position I was born into and take Abha as his mate."

Stopping because I was out of breath, my legs collapsed beneath me and I started to sob. I would have been good prey for any creature at this moment but I didn't care. I suddenly wanted to just disappear so everything would go back to normal for the pack that I'd left way behind me.

"Screw this life. Maybe I will disappear. I'll live as the warrior I'd always dreamed of becoming or die trying." I thought to myself.

"This is for you Dad, I couldn't save you at the time but maybe after I'm done training I'll save someone who needs my help. That is my promise." I yelled out.

How could I have been so stupid? I let my father die over an empty stomach. I didn't know how much help I would've been to him though. If he, an Absol warrior and Alpha, couldn't take down a Nidoking then could I?

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but right now I just needed some sleep. Jumping atop the branches in a nearby tree I made my way to the top. I found a suitable branch and maintained the position of lounging like I had on top of my parents cave just a short while earlier. Who knew my life would have changed over the course of not even half a day. Yawning I laid down my head and went into an uneasy and fitful sleep.

* * *

As I woke I wondered where I was, "This definitely isn't my sleeping place in the cave." I thought, "Dad must've...oh…"

My memory suddenly coming back to me reminded me of my scenario. Stretching out my legs and back I took a look around the tree I was on and found a way back down, which wasn't too hard thanks to my lithe body. I knew I could become a warrior easily all I had to do was train for awhile, which wouldn't be to hard thanks to what I had already done back at the pack. (A/N: incase you're wondering the term "warrior" just means strong in this story, like pokemon who reach at least a level 40 are considered warriors) I was about to continue running when the sound of pokemon fighting reached my ears. I stealthily made my way through the underbrush towards the sound of the noise.

Suddenly a clearing appeared and sure enough two pokemon were at each others throats. A fierce looking Nidorino who clearly was winning had a Granbull pinned down on its back and the Nidorino's horn was at the Granbull's throat. Scratches and cuts littered the Granbull's fur and it was bleeding in more than one place, the damage on the Nidorino was very minimal.

"I told you to stay out of my turf, weakling." the Nidorino growled at the Granbull, "Go hunt somewhere else, oh I guess you won't be anymore since I'm going to do away you, you scum." he added with an evil laugh. The Granbull just whimpered.

"This could be a chance to start making up for my mistakes." I thought with a grin, so jumping out of the bush I was hidden in I yelled out, "Hey shit for brains, over here!"

The Nidorino who was about to impale the Granbull in the throat looked over with a growl.

"Hah what are you going to do about it, filthy Absol!" he spat, "Oh well I can get rid of two annoyances in one day." he said while charging at me, head lowered so his horn was pointing at me.

Being faster than he, I lowered my own head so my scythe would meet his horn. It did, and what resulted was a kind of sword fight. I had the advantage this time though since my scythe was longer than his horn and soon he was the one to be littered with cuts.

"Now I'm going to do away with you to make sure you don't bother with innocent pokemon ever again." I growled at him, who happened to be laying down a couple feet away.

As I ran towards him I didn't pay attention to the Granbull's warnings he was shouting out or the gleam in the Nidorino's eyes as I started to strike, bite and claw him as much as I could. I was taking all my anger and frustration out on this pokemon and I didn't care. He was part of the evolution family that had killed my father and that was good enough for me. It was only when he was dead that I felt the sharp pain in my front left leg. Looking down I saw that his horn had impaled my leg secreting its poison, I must not have noticed while attacking him. I also must not have noticed that I had tears in my eyes and that they were blurring my vision.

"Probably from the poison." I thought as I blacked out, but before I lost conscious completely I felt something pick up my limp body and start to carry me away.

* * *

Sahiba had woken up at least an hour ago but had not moved from the spot she was currently in. She had known Derak had came in late last night although she didn't acknowledge it, she had been and still was upset at her mates death during the previous day. Derak had also never come home last night after he came to give her a lick on the forehead, she also knew.

He was emotionally hurt after she had slapped him but she had just lost her mate. She didn't to take it out on her son and promised to apologize after wards. They'd have to comfort each other.

She knew it wasn't his fault and she wanted him to know that as well. She hadn't meant to strike him at all but she was still in shock that she was now a widow. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Stifling a sob she thought about how she was the lone Alpha.

Getting up and stretching she realized her son would have to rule with her, she could not do it alone. Once he found a mate then she would step down and let them take over. She did not wish for another mate. Ragnar had wanted should anything ever happen to him that Makoto take his place and rule with her until Derak was of age. Makoto was Wasaki's father but a hunting accident had claimed his life years ago.

She walked out of the cave to see Abha, Derak's lifelong friend and object of his affections, walk up the hill and stop in front of her. They gave each other the traditional Absol greeting of a head-rub before Abha started talking,

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss Sahiba. It is a loss for the whole pack." Abha said while blinking back tears, "Is Derak around here I have something important, I must tell him but if he's not ready to talk yet I understand." she asked a now very confused Sahiba.

"Child," Sahiba started, "Derak hasn't been back to the cave since the moon was at its highest."

Suddenly horrified, Abha looked at Sahiba with a frightened look in her eyes, "Sahiba, I've been watching and pacing around this hill in front of your home since before sun-up, if he's not here then he's not anywhere around the grounds because I surely would have seen him leave." Abha was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Calm yourself Abha," Sahiba told her in a compassionate sort of way, "Come with me to alert the search party, I'll not lose my son and mate within such a short time period."

With that she started walking down the hill with Abha following.

When they couldn't find him themselves Sahiba called the other Absols to join in a search.

The search lasted for most of the day, and no sign of Derak appeared on the grounds. However the tracker Absols informed her that his scent went way beyond the pack grounds and into the woods and farther. Surely he was miles away by now. Abha hadn't left her side for the whole day, comforting her and telling her that they both knew Derak was capable of taking care of himself.

"Sahiba please listen he wouldn't abandon you." Abha told her constantly

"I struck him." said Sahiba, void of emotion.

"Please! He loves you and hopefully he loves me too, just like we both love him. He knows that and love can overcome anything." said Abha in the same pleading tone.

Sahiba let the tears come to her eyes when she found this out, Derak and Abha could've been mates, they could've ruled the pack together. "He wants to become a warrior, it's his passion." she half told Abha and half reminded herself.

Abha sighed, "He needs to find his place, when he does he will come back"

"I have NO idea where he is or how he's doing right now or even if he's still alive!" Sahiba cried out loud, and with a wail that contained so much melancholy it made anyone who heard it have tears in their eyes, Sahiba broke down into loud sobs that she had been keeping in since her mate died.

* * *

I felt myself beginning to come around, wherever I was. Opening my eyes I realized I was in someone's cave, certainly not my own but it had a sense of welcome to it. I started to get to my feet when I felt a shooting pain in my leg. I looked down I saw that my leg had been bandaged and had, had some sort of substance rubbed on the wound. I sniffed it and found it smelled like a cheri berry.

"Well duh, cheri berries cure poisonous infections." I thought to myself.

Suddenly a voice came from the entrance way. "Well it's good to see you awake, Absol. What's your name? I can't really call the brave pokemon who saved my life by his species."

Turning around I saw the Granbull from earlier looking at me from the entrance, he seemed kind hearted. He had a grateful smile on his face.

"Its Derak," I said "And it was no big deal I was just doing what seemed right." I smiled and surveyed him.

"What's your name then? I can't call the person who saved my life Granbull." I said with a smile.

"The name's Favian, friend." returning the smile, "Now tell me, why are you down near here, don't Absols usually hang out near the human town Fortree?"

My smile faded, the wound was still fresh, but it felt like something I needed to get off my chest quickly so I could forget it sooner. I launched into the story of my Abha, my father's death, my mother's anguish, and my rivalry with Wasaki. I spared no detail. I even told him of the warrior part. When I had finished he looked at me and said,

"It looks like your running away from a lot, if the warrior road is where your heart really lies than you should take it but if its not you should turn back while you still can."

I dismissed his words, "There's no way in hell I'm going back, I'm out to become a fully seasoned warrior, screw the rest of them, I just want to forget them and any reminder of my old life."

He read the determined gaze I was giving him and he said, "Alright, it just so happens I'm training to be a warrior myself, would you care for some company?" he asked hopefully

My face broke out into a grin, "I'd appreciate that. But now that we're going to be traveling together and I've told you my story, can you tell me yours?"

His face became far more serious. "Well I want to live up to my name."

Curious I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well my name means 'Brave Male' and Granbull's aren't the bravest of pokemon, but I don't want to be known as an exceptionally cowardly Granbull."

"But you trespassed on a Nidorino's turf, knowing that it was the same one that held a grudge on you."

"See, that land was originally mine he kicked me off. I just was so hungry that I had to go on his land to hunt, because I couldn't find anything on my land. Besides I want to become stronger as well, your already fairly tough so you'd be alright but me...well I'd be slaughtered and now that someone to travel strong to travel with has come along I figure together we'd be ok."

I could see that there was more to the story but I didn't push it, "Well let's not waste time, are you ready to start?"

His cheerfulness returned, "Absol-utely."

Grinning at the pun I said, "Alright lets go."

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well here's the newest chapter. Please read and review. 


	3. Hardships

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 3 - Hardships

A/N: Nothing today. Only review if you'd like.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

We had been traveling for so long now, approximately 3 days, stopping only to eat and sleep. My injured leg was starting to look a little better. We had found a Cheri berry bush and applied some more berry juice to the wound. It still hurt though. I think I'd have a permanent scar under my fur when it healed. I called up to Favian, who was walking slightly ahead, 

"Where are we exactly, we've run most of the way so we must be pretty far?" limping slightly because of my leg, "More importantly when are we going to stop?"

"Well to answer your first question we are just north of the human settlement Mauville city and I'd have stopped sooner but I'm trying to navigate us into an area unpopulated by humans." He said smiling back at me.

"Geez," I thought to myself, "He must be 95 percent muscles to be able to keep going." And I was probably right. I looked at his arms which were indeed quite muscular.

I continued to walk on with him leading. He also must have had a built in wanderers' compass because he knew exactly where we were and where we are going.

* * *

Abha sat atop a rocky hill in the mountainous pack grounds, staring sadly at the moon. It was at its highest in the night sky right now. She wondered where Derak had gotten off to, whether or not he was ok. The Absols who were skilled at tracking had followed his scent into the forest for a little ways than said there were simply too many other scents over top of his so they could follow it no longer. Talking in hushed voices she overheard them saying how a larger predator, most likely the one who got his father, had picked him off quickly, there was little chance of survival. 

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of him and his dream. She believed he could become a warrior eventually through training with the pack but being thrown out into the wild at a lower level than some pokemon out there, real warriors, he didn't really have a great chance of survival.

She truly missed him and knew no one actually blamed him. He wouldn't have been able to save his father anyways. It would have been like walking into a death trap. If his father, a strong and wise warrior, hadn't had success how could he have defeated the monster pokemon who had caused so many broken hearts in the last four days.

In her heart she felt there was a chance that he could return, but in her brain it was illogical. In her heart she knew she loved him, but in her brain she knew she had to let go especially when he wasn't coming back home. She had faith…but how much faith can you put in the dead?

* * *

I was starting to feel more at home. Past Mauville we started to run into a mountainous region, just like home back near Fortree. We were headed to a mountain called Mount Palani. It was apparently untouched and unexplored by humans, and it was inhabited by pokemon in training to be warriors. They battled with each other to gain experience. My level had gone up since I had left. I was now a level 31. We had battled along the way with wild pokemon. Memories of my past suddenly clouded my mind and vision. I shook my head to try and rid my mind of the horrors of my past causing Favian to turn and face my in alarm. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as I regained my composure.

"Nothing, a bug was flying around my head and the buzzing filled my ears." I lied quickly, not really wanting to share my true thoughts. I had told him enough about myself, he barely divulged information to me.

"Alright, well we've arrived at the foot of the mountain. Higher up is where we'd find others on the same quest as ourselves." He said while sweeping his arm towards to mountain that towered over us.

A dirt path wound its way up and around the side until I couldn't see it. I grinned knowing this would be easy for me, for my species were adept mountain, tree or whatever climbers. I started to walk towards the path but Favian called at my back.

"Weren't you tired before, maybe we should take a rest before we continue on?"

I turned back and nodded. "Oh ya, I um guess your right."

We walked around, looking for a suitable place to sleep. So far Favian had been lucky and had managed to find a cave or rotted out tree stump but now it seemed he would have to do what he had been avoiding since we started…climb a tree. I found one with suitable branches for sleeping. Sitting on one of the higher branches I tried to contain my laughter at his struggle.

He managed to hoist himself up onto a lower branch but when he reached for a higher one he lost balance and fell hard to the ground.

Growling he took it at a run and jump this time and caught hold of a branch, but with nothing to place his feet on, he once again fell.

By this point I was laughing my ass off and he growled at me. I managed to control myself but couldn't suppress a grin. His glare had told me he had given up and he curled up at the base of the tree. Still chuckling I rested my head on my paws and drifted to sleep.

I woke up at dawn. Favian was still snoring at his makeshift sleeping place. I sat up on my branch to watch the sun rise over the mountain. Abha and I used to do that back at home but those mountains were beautiful, this one looked so worn out from constant battling it didn't fill me with the sense of breathlessness like home did. Like Abha did.

Sighing, my thoughts once again drifted to her.

_Well I thought about you for the thousandth time today._

_And I wonder if you still think of me and the times we spent together. _

_Could things have gone alright, for us I mean. _

_Should I have taken you with me, I would've protected you from anything. _

_I would have given my life for yours. _

_But would you have even come? _

* * *

Abha was still perched atop the cliff when Wasaki found her. In his opinion Derak didn't stand a chance in the wild, too many predators. Not that he would have survived himself but hey he wasn't the idiot who ran off leaving no competition. Smirking he looked at Abha, who was sitting with her back to him. She hadn't noticed him yet. He decided that she had had enough mourning time. Now it was his time. 

He walked up to her and nuzzled her head. She jumped slightly, too lost in thought to notice anything. She looked happy when she saw him but then her face fell, like she was expecting someone else. He wasn't too bothered by that. Derak wasn't coming back. He knew that for a fact, she would warm up to him like she did with Derak. Besides she was too nice to pass up an opportunity to be his mate, when he found the right moment to ask.

"Hey Abha don't look so sad, come on lets go to the water hole or for a hunt. We need to take our minds off of…well you know." He said, putting on a fake look of compassion.

She nodded and started to walk beside him. "A hunt would be nice."

* * *

Sahiba couldn't let go of her son's disappearance, she still believed he could return any time. But she couldn't send a search party, not until she had solid proof he was alive. If she were to send a search party now they would surely rebel against her and she would lose her position as alpha. On top of that they could trial her for sending pack member to a pointless death and she could face a possible exile from the pack. She'd never have a chance of finding Derak then... on her own she would be weak and the territories outside the pack grounds were very dangerous. 

The Alpha lineage ran down her side of the family not her mates. Her parents had kept the title of Alpha until their deaths before she was allowed to take it for herself. By that time she was already middle age, her mate had been a lot younger than she had. But they loved each other and she could see the potential leadership in him. He loved her for her not for her title. Ragnar's best friend Makoto, Wasaki's father, had claimed to love her as well. But she saw right through him. He only wanted to take the title for himself. Unfortunately Ragnar didn't see this and had allowed Makoto to take the title should anything happen to Ragnar. Makoto didn't live long after that but secretly Sahiba was glad. She worried that he may have been capable of taking the title for himself and getting rid of Ragnar.

Soon the pack would begin to pressure her to pass the title down to the next generation of Absols. With her son's disappearance and her husband's death it was supposed to fall to Wasaki's father but he had died years back. That left Wasaki himself to be next in line, as soon as he had a mate. If he found one then they would expect her to hand down the title to them. In her opinion giving him leadership would send the pack to an early grave.

She snorted bitterly at the thought. Wasaki was much too quick to make decisions; he would never think something through before deciding.

"But," Said the nasty little voice in the back of her head. "Derak wasn't that much better than Wasaki would be. He is to blame for the death of your mate. He took off to avoid responsibility. How good of a leader would he have been?"

Sahiba shook her head furiously to get rid of the voice. She couldn't stand it. It was like a demon that had come shortly before her mate's death.

Snarling she yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that tore off through the nearby field.

"Hopefully no one saw that." She thought to herself.

* * *

We woke up at the crack of dawn. Still a little bleary eyed 

Favian and I began our trek up the mountain. It was fairly easy for the first little while but then it grew steeper and the landscape became rockier. My paws could withstand the conditions and I was capable of continuing but Favian was struggling, he couldn't move as fast up the mountain. And his softer paws became cut and bloody. I stopped and sat down to wait for him, for he had fallen a good 20 yards behind.

When he finally arrived he said, panting hard, "Can we take a break? Please?"

I nodded and figured this would be a good time to actually talk to him. I hadn't heard too much of his past and I was curious about a couple things.

Saving any questions for when he caught his breath I waited patiently while staring intently at him. When he finally got enough oxygen I launched the question, "Where are you from?"

He looked at me without his usual smile. "Johto." He said without looking at me.

When I said nothing he must have figured I wanted more of an answer so he continued.

"I ran away. Like you." He said quietly.

"No wonder he wanted to come with me." I thought to myself. "I was someone he could relate to."

"May I ask why? Like you don't have to tell me, but I told you my story." I asked.

"Ya, you did. I guess I owe you a story then don't I?" He looked at me this time. "Alright I'll tell you how I got here but after that we will continue on our journey because I will only say it once."

I nodded.

"Ok, well back at my home I lived in a pack of Snubble and Granbull, obviously, south of a major human city called Goldenrod. I was the son of a single mother Granbull who had mated with a rogue Granbull on some occasion. Not too many pack members approved of that. It's improper to be mateless in a pack so although my mother was still allowed to remain part of the pack she was shunned. She was forced to eat last of whatever was hunted that day, occasionally there was nothing left of the prey so she went hungry. When it was time to give birth none of the nurse Granbull's assisted with the birthing. She had to do it all by herself in one of the caves. She named me Favian after I was born, after my father so I was told. But she died just days later and I was forced to be raised by the pack. That was completely hellish; they treated me no better than they treated my mother perhaps even worse. I knew all this because there was one elderly female Granbull that cared for me in the pack. Her name was Vania, she was a Granbull nurse. She took care of my mother when she could; she was her and my only friend. But the pack knew of her helping and they prevented her from assisting my birthing, if they had not prevented her then my mother may have lived. She told me that my father wasn't allowed to remain a pack member because he had impregnated another member before he even was made one. But she said that he would return to take my mother and myself away, however they threatened him with death if he returned. He never came to reclaim me because the pack sent a message by messenger pidgey to his location informing him of my mother's death but they said I hadn't survived."

He paused to take a breath.

"Apparently he was a warrior as well as a rogue and upon finding out this news he found no reason to return since his mate-to-be and son were dead, especially since he wasn't wanted. Childhood went on, the other snubbles ridiculed me and the Granbulls shoved me around. Since my mother was underfed while she was pregnant I was born weak and expected to die, also I was underfed so I never grew as big the other Snubble. When I evolved, which for some reason was a lot earlier than normal, I confided that I wanted to become a warrior to Vania and that I was sneaking away from the pack. She agreed to help me to get out. You see the pack was not eager to let me go, they were content with bullying me and making my life miserable. I had told them that I was leaving but they refused to let me leave. So that night Vania and I made our way to the edge of the pack grounds. Just as I was about to leave the territory the Granbull guards saw us. Vania told me to run and never look back. So I ran and she had started to follow but she was old and couldn't keep up and collapsed not to far from the border. I went to go help her but she told me that when they got her they would surely kill her but all she wanted was to see me free, to be unlike my mother who could not leave while she had an unborn baby. I didn't want to leave her like that but the guards were coming closer so I gave her one last lick on the head and she told me to go and that we'd see each other again when the time was right."

He broke off slightly teary eyed. "She was the closest thing I had to a mother. After I ran until I could no more I decided I would become a warrior and show all of the Granbulls who made my life miserable that I could be strong."

I put a paw on his shoulder. "You're definitely the bravest pokemon I've ever met, Favian, just like what your name means. And to keep such a cheery attitude you're definitely the best natured even with such a rough past. I promise you I will help you complete your goal."

I held out my paw to shake his. He smiled and took it. We shook but suddenly a scream broke us out of our moment.

* * *

A/N: I leave you here with a cliffhanger. Please read and review. 


	4. Downfall

Chapter Four: Downfall

Disclaimer: Wish I did own pokemon.

Authoresses Note: In case it confuses anyone I've got four p.o.v.'s going. That is Sahiba, Derak, Abha, and Wasaki.

* * *

Something was bothering Abha. And that something was named Wasaki. She was not clueless as to what he wanted from her. Couldn't he see she was still grieving her true love.

"Derak…oh why did you go?" She though hopelessly.

She was lying down in her cave with her head on her paws dejectedly. She had finally managed to convince Wasaki to go for a hunt during another hike he had dragged her on. And then she ran back to her cave. She could sense a change in him. Before Derak had left he had been cocky but stood out of his way and almost in his shadow. Now his cockiness and arrogance had grown to whole new levels. He commanded other Absols around like he ran the place. Like he was an Alpha or something.

Getting up and shaking her head, she paced around her cave before running straight out. Wasaki would be back soon, and following her trail. She needed to keep moving to put him off her scent for awhile.

Abha walked over to see Sahiba. She had visited her quite often, that is to say when she could ditch Wasaki. But the truth was she was very worried about Sahiba. Her behavior had become irritated and angry to other Absols. She still held her soft spot for Abha but to other the other pack members she would snarl and yell. But the strange thing was she could be friendly and civil towards someone one day then angry and nasty to the same person the very next day.

She had reached Sahiba's cave. She stepped into the mouth of the cave and softly called Sahiba's name. She could hear someone in the cave but received no answer to her calls. She stepped into the dark shadows and her night vision adjusted to a quivering white figure, curled up in a far corner.

"Sahiba?" Abha called softly.

Only soft growls were her response.

"Sahiba." She said a little more firmly, "I need to talk to you, please?"

"GET OUT!" Sahiba suddenly roared as she jumped to her feet.

Startled Abha jumped up and ran out the cave. But Sahiba followed her outside, snarling and snapping. In the light of day Abha could see that her pupils were dilated and her lips were pulled back into the most feral snarl. Sahiba crouched down on her front paws with her fur bristled, as if she was about to pounce. Abha didn't need any more warning and began to run to the field were other Absol hung out. As she ran she realized Sahiba had given chase and didn't look like she was about to stop anytime soon. Gathering speed Abha closed the distance between herself and the field. She could see other Absol lounging about in the sun. She needed their attention.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" She screamed.

Several Absol jumped up to help. As Abha collapsed from exhaustion Sahiba continued to run but about five other Absol jumped on her to with strain her. Abha started to cry as she watched Sahiba try to fight back. It was like she didn't know anybody anymore. Finally an Absol named Teran used Hypnosis to put Sahiba to sleep. Someone was calling Abha's name but she couldn't respond. Her world was spinning, and then finally she blacked out.

* * *

I ran in the direction of the scream with Favian following close behind. It seemed to be coming from a little ways up the mountain. Favian followed behind me as fast as he could. We ran till we reached a clearing and it was there that we discovered the source of the scream.

A female Growlithe was cornered by two viscous looking Persians. She weakly tried to growl but the Persian's only laughed.

"Ooooh lookie here Manx. It's an ickle Growlithe bitch (not a bad word in this context, it's true after all)." Taunted the female Persian in a sickly baby voice.

The second Persian, Manx, who happened to be male replied, "Hehe let's have some fun with her. After all this mountain will soon belong to the Persian's."

Growling, Favian and I jumped from the bushes we were hiding in.

"Let her go!" Snarled Favian.

"You'll never get this mountain!" I growled. And it was true. After reaching this point there was no way I'd let anybody take this mountain over. I had finally reached my dream and no one, Pokemon or otherwise, was going to take it from me.

The female Persian smirked, "Looks like we have some interferences.

"We'll teach them." Growled Manx. "Kimba! You take the Granbull, I'll get the Absol."

Manx then jumped in front of me. I wasted no time in kicking his butt. He had had claws and teeth but no experience in using them. After what seemed like seconds our new friends were quickly turning tail and fleeing. But not without a couple of souvenirs to remember us by.

"Come on Kimba, let's get out of here! We'll regroup with the pack and go somewhere else." Manx called to his partner.

"You'll pay Absol!" Kimba spat before the two of them ran full speed down the mountain.

Laughing to myself I turned around just in time to see the Growlithe jump on Favian happily.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed while licking Favian joyously.

Favian only blushed but made no move to push her off. That is until a large male Arcanine bounded down a slope and landed in a defensive stance in front of Favian.

Growling he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER OUTSIDER!?"

Favian turned as white as my fur and promptly jumped up trying to explain himself. "Well….you see….sir…."

"SILENCE!"

"Wait Daddy! They saved my life, I was only thanking him!" The Growlithe jumped between them.

The Arcanine's gaze softened when he laid eyes on his daughter. But did not drop his defensive stance.

The Growlithe continued, "The Persian's attacked again and these two came to my rescue."

"WHAT!!" The Arcanine yelled causing both Favian and I to leap up.

"Those miserable felines!! I thought I had chased them off our lands for good."

"Excuse me." I finally piped up. "But they said they wouldn't come back this time, just thought you ought to know." I said somewhat sheepishly.

He turned his gaze to me then back to his daughter. This I was thankful for because he was very intimidating.

"Is this true Jadin?" The Arcanine asked.

"Every word of it." Jadin replied with a smile.

"Well then I must apologize to you, I'm sorry if I frightened you at all." He smiled at Favian who weakly smiled back.

"And to the both of you thank you for saving my daughter Jadin's life from those scavengers."

"It's no trouble. We were only doing what was right after all. No one should be allowed to get away with injuring the innocence. What's more Mount Palani has rules against such acts. One of them being don't pick on fighter's less experienced then yourself." I replied.

The Arcanine gave me a quizzical look. "Mount Palani? That mountain is quite a bit south of here. You're on Mount Wolfe. The Kingdom of Dog Pokemon."

It was at that moment I felt extremely stupid.

* * *

Abha crept quietly up to the cave where Sahiba was being held. Two Absol guards stood at the entrance.

"She's calmed down but she's very ill. We can't allow anyone to see her right now, she could still be dangerous." The first one said.

"If she's ill she can do me no harm. Please, I'm the only one she has right now." Abha pleaded with the guards.

Reluctantly the guards gave in and allowed her to pass. She saw Sahiba lying down with head on her paws, shaking from a chill so she seemed to feel. She began to speak in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry child. I don't know what has been coming over me. It controlled me and I couldn't stop it." Sahiba started to cry softly. Abha walked closer and placed her head on Sahiba's neck.

"No Sahiba, do not be sorry. I know that was not the real you." Abha said gently.

"A voice has been talking to me frequently. I know this sounds crazy, actually I think I am going crazy, but that was the first time it ever took charge like that. I can't rule properly. This pack belongs to you now and whoever you choose to take as your mate." Sahiba told Abha.

Abha looked shocked, "But I'm so young and know nothing about ruling!"

"You'll do fine child now please let me rest, I am very tired." With that she yawned and curled up to sleep.

Abha still mildly in shock left the cave for the last time.

The very next day the guards were found unconscious with an empty cave. Minutes later a female Absol body lay at the bottom of a high cliff. Sahiba was dead. Apparently she had jumped. The future of the confused and broken pack now rested in the paws of a young and naïve Absol who was crying to herself in her cave, and feeling very alone.

* * *

Wasaki was happier than ever. Everything was working so beautifully. First after he had convinced the Nidoking to team up with him and take out the leader. Shortly afterwards his rival disappeared. Then the only person standing in his way went crazy and killed herself. And now the leader was an inexperienced female who had little supporters. It would still take some planning to take the pack under his ruling but this greatly uncomplicated things. All he needed was supporters that wouldn't be too hard, many Absols were bitter about the choice of leader. There were so many more qualified Absols to become leader. But he didn't know how he would convince them he would be any better.

What he really needed was a large group of power hungry Pokemon. Ones he could boss around to do his bidding for him. But who could he find?

* * *

A lone Pidgeotto flew over the Absol lands. Trouble was brewing and he could sense it. After living here his whole life he felt obligated to stay and help. The rest of his flock, his family, had just flew away to find a new home. But he felt he couldn't just leave in such a manner. He knew there just had to be some way to help. That new female in charge might be able to guide him. She seemed gentle enough to talk to.

But keeping in mind the fact that they were omnivores he decided he would do it from a distance. Clipping his wings he flew lower to retreat to his nest. Tomorrow he would talk to her.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well finally I came up with a chapter, but naughty naughty no ones been reviewing. Oh well, whatever you decide to do, that is if you read this story, I'll still update. I'll be quicker this time, I promise. And new side of Wasaki, that bastard, comes out. I've also introduced a few more characters. And also a new location. One hint I will give away is that it will start looking a lot like a certain Disney movie. Another hint is that I've always felt that Absol's were very lion-like…

Till next time then.


	5. Good Alpha, Bad Alpha

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 5 – Good Alpha, Bad Alpha

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Authoresses Note: Sincere thanks for the review Teh Ex : It's much appreciated. I also thank you for the tips about the pov's, I'm glad you pointed that out early on in the story so I can fix it right away. Also, I'm glad you like the names. I try to use names with meanings that suit the character. And thanks for offering me the use of Disasol. I'll definately take you up on that offer sometime. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Manx and Kimba were struggling along, they had been left behind by their pack.

"This is all your fault, if we hadn't tried to take the idiot kingdom by ourselves then they wouldn't have become frustrated and left us Manx. It was all your idea!" Growled Kimba. She did not enjoy walking all this way to catch up with them. Also it was raining, and she HATED rain.

"Hey Kimba?" said Manx quietly.

"What!" Kimba snapped back.

"Shut up!" growled Manx.

Growling Kimba sat down in the mud and refused to walk any further. Sticking her nose up in the air in a snobby way she said, "Well if that's how your going to be then you can go on without me. I don't see the reason you do to play kiss-ass with the boss. If your loyalty's lie more with him than with me I see no reason to continue on with you."

Sighing Manx sat down beside her, "Look I'm only doing this to get us into his good favours, he can give us the power and respect we deserve. We just have to stick with him and do his bidding." He leaned over to nuzzle Kimba on the cheek. "I'm also doing this for you, you deserve only the best. Once he allows us a bit of land we can start our new life."

Kimba began to purr. No matter how angry she got her future mate always cheered her up. But she worried about his devotion to the boss. He was a dangerous cat. He has a ton of henchmen ready to do whatever he says. Manx desperately tried to please him, just to get into his good graces but it never seemed like the boss took any interest in him. That's what created the whole idea of taking Mount Wolfe, the boss had wanted to run the place along with the many other Kingdoms, Prides, and Packs he had conquered but the alpha in charge was too powerful to take down at this point in time. The boss needed a bigger army of supporters. But the fact he had left without waiting for Manx and herself proved he didn't actually care about any supporter he had, they were just tools to reach his ultimate goal. Or so Kimba felt. Manx on the other hand would gladly put himself in the front line of a battle if it meant getting a glance from the boss.

They had been walking and tracking the pack for the past two and a half days, it was getting tiring. But Kimba could tell they were getting close, the scent was getting stronger. They seemed to be heading towards and rocky, mountainous region but with scattered forests. Kimba could only imagine what the boss wanted here. Maybe he was looking for new packs to take over and control. Whatever it was Kimba knew Manx would volunteer himself to help out as much as possible. That worried her. But she trusted his judgment and hoped he wouldn't do anything to get himself hurt.

Getting up and stretching out her cold, wet bones she gave Manx a nudge, "C'mon lets get moving or we'll never catch up. He's probably noticed were missing and should be expecting us. We can't keep him waiting."

Manx's eyes sparkled at the though of being noticed by the boss. "Alright. Let's go! I'll race you to them!"

With that Manx took off running. Laughing, Kimba took off after him.

* * *

I had settled into life at Mount Wolfe well. The pack had accepted him even though he was not a dog pokemon. Looking around the main cave I could see all sorts of dogs. Growlithes, Arcanines, Houndours, Houndooms, Poochyenas, Mightyenas, Electrikes, Manetrics, Snubbulls, Granbulls, and even the odd Eevolution. The alpha male, Kegan the Arcanine, had been very hospitable. He said Favian and I could stay for as long as they'd like.

Favian seemed to be very at home. He was spending a lot of time with Jadin the Growlithe they'd rescued. They seemed to be quite fond of each other. I laughed as I thought about it, but then the two of them getting along so easily reminded me of Abha and the last time we'd spent together alone by the waterhole. I could feel a smile coming to my face but the more I thought of her the more the sadness grew in my heart. I missed her so much. I had only been gone about a week though. I wondered how my mother was doing. My smile faded into a sad frown. I wondered how she was doing back home and how she was doing running the pack by herself. I knew she could handle it though. She had ruled beside my dad for years and when he was away she'd take over. The pack loved her.

Getting up from my spot in the large cave a small thought wandered into my head. What if I had stayed to rule? Would they like me? Frowning as I realized that wasn't a question I could answer by myself. I shrugged it off as something I would never find out but it still lingered in the back of my head. I heard heavy foot steps from behind me and turned around. Kegan stood behind me grinning happily. I grinned back. He seemed like such a good leader. He ruled with justice and compassion yet protected his Kingdom at all costs from danger.

"I wondered if I could talk to you for a little while Derak?" He asked kindly.

"Sure no problem." I replied and walked along side him. I wondered if he didn't want me to stay, because I wasn't a dog pokemon.

* * *

Kegan, as it turns out, only wanted to find a little bit about my heritage. To both my relief and my disdain. I didn't like talking about it at all anymore, Favian had looked like he wanted to bring it up at times but I would just sulk when he'd do that. It bothered me in ways I couldn't explain. It was like a big mix of emotions. Anger, sorrow, guilt. I just couldn't decide. But I needed something to tell Kegan. I didn't want him to distrust me; where else could I go if I wasn't welcome here. Before I could think of something to tell Kegan he began speaking.

"So Derak from what I could gather you were on a journey to become a warrior?" he said in his deep voice.

"Ya, it's something I've wanted for a long time now." I replied. It was the truth after all.

"Your pretty close, but the last little stretch is the longest there is. It's not to going to happen just like that, your going to have to work harder than you ever had in your life." He replied while looking me up and down.

"Yes sir. I realized that too. My fath…er friend once told me it would be difficult." I cursed at myself mentally for almost giving that away. Kegan didn't seem to notice. He looked distant for a moment.

"You remind me of a good friend I once had. He was an Absol. We went on our warrior journey together. Maybe you know him. What area are you from?" He asked.

I hoped so much he wasn't talking about who I thought he was talking about. "I'm from around the human settlement of Petalburg." I lied.

He looked at me funny. "That's not a place Absols are really common."

"I know. My parents were nomads. "I lied once again.

He nodded. "Oh that makes sense. But anyways, you remind me of an Absol named Ragnar."

Oh yes he was talking about who I was hoping he wasn't talking about.

He continued on, "He was a strong Absol. He saved me a few times while I was just a Growlithe. After we became warriors we both said our goodbyes and returned to where we belonged to settle down. I often wonder what became of him. The last I heard he was an alpha of the pack he was a part of. If I remember correctly his grandfather was still in charge when he left to go on his journey so he was able to leave."

Oh Mew why did you do these things to me?

* * *

Wasaki walked along the edge of the pack boundary. Planning this takeover was harder than he had imagined primarily. He cursed his luck as he tripped and fell over a raised root.

"I should've been paying more attention." He growled mentally.

Continuing on after picking himself up he continued to think up ways he could become alpha. What the other Absols didn't know was that his level was actually higher than most of the other pack members. He had secretly been leaving the pack grounds to go fight other pokemon. When he had planned to kill Ragnar he knew he was too weak to kill him alone so he convinced his sparring partner, the somewhat stupid Nidoking to help him out. While it was still a Nidorino Wasaki had saved him in a rare kind gesture from a Sandslash who he had accidentally angered. Nidorino was quite grateful. He disappeared for awhile but then he returned as his evolved form. Wasaki saw the perfect opportunity to manipulate someone else to do his bidding and had him go after Ragnar. Now he knew that Ragnar was probably capable of taking the newly evolved Nidoking but he had a very good plan. While Nidoking was attacking Wasaki ran towards the fight. Ragnar thought Wasaki was coming to help him and so Wasaki put on a very good act of growling at Nidoking while standing between Ragnar and the Nidoking. When Ragnar walked up to stand beside Wasaki to fight Nidoking together Wasaki turned on Ragnar and slashed his throat with his scythe. He never even knew what hit him.

Wasaki was not above using others to achieve his goals.

Apparently Nidoking had been killed by Absol guards who had pursued him. Oh well.

Wasaki walked on until something broke him out of his daze. There were voices coming from behind a clump of trees and bushes.

Wasaki peered through. What he saw was a very large and muscular Persian surrounded by other Persians and some Delcattys. A few Skittys and Meowths stood by what must've been their parents.

The Persian who appeared to be in charge was lazily talking to the other pack members while a few females were grooming him.

"I've heard that the pack is too powerful just to walk up and take it." Wasaki heard him say. "We want to become allies with them but apparently they're mistrustful. So I need someway to position a leader who will be our ally and run this colony in the name of my empire."

Wasaki's heart began to beat faster. This was exactly what he needed.

Jumping out of his hiding place Wasaki put on his smoothest grin. "I know exactly how I can help you, Emperor." With that Wasaki bowed on one knee.

At first the Persian looked weary but then broke into a wide toothy grin.

"And how do know your not going to ambush us or tell the alpha as soon as we give you our trust." The Persian purred lazily.

"Because the only chance you'll ever get to add this pack to your collection is through an insider. I want to be alpha, and you want an ally who will run this pack. I see no problems." Wasaki replied.

The Persian looked like he was thinking it over carefully. "I need to know I can trust you. Here's what I want you to do. Kill an Absol, anyone will do. And bring the body here tomorrow at this time. I can promise you that no one here will do you harm."

Wasaki grinned evilly. "It shall be done. But how do I know you'll keep your word?"

The Persian mirrored Wasaki's grin. "Because I have more to lose here than you do."

This was good enough for Wasaki. "Fine, at this time tomorrow you will see me with the quest you've asked of me completed."

"Good now go before you're seen." The Persian ordered.

One of the other Persian's spoke up, "Don't let us down either Absol. Or there will be hell to pay, the Boss is no laughing matter."

"I can imagine so. Till tomorrow then _Boss_." Wasaki bowed once more and walked away.

As Wasaki was walking he saw a Pidgeotto fly off from the tree tops at high speeds and wondered why a Pidgeotto was still around these parts. Shrugging it off he began to run full speed towards the grounds while thinking about who he could use to present to the boss.

* * *

Avis the Pidgeotto could not believe his ears. This Absol was planning a mutiny. He had to warn the current Absol alpha right away. He just hoped he could reach her in time before someone got hurt. He immediately began searching everyplace she could be.

"Mew help my wings to soar." He thought to himself and he willed himself to go faster.

Authoresses Note: Well there's chapter 5. I tried to lengthen the povs. I know Avis' was quite short but his character hasn't yet reached his time to have a long pov. He's still new. I think I'll just reveal some name meanings.

Avis: Bird (how original)

Jadin: Ball of fire (female)

Kegan: Ball of fire (male)

I'll have more soon. Please leave some reviews. :


	6. Confessions

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 6 – Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Nor do I own the paraphrased speech from The Lion King. Or Disney for that matter.

Authoresses Note: Thanks about the names, I rather enjoy picking them out. As for the languages they're from all over the place. Kegan is Celtic for instance, Jadin is American English, Avis is German, Abha is Indian, and Derak is German. If you want me to list the rest than just let me know. Thanks for the review Teh Ex. To the next chapter. Oh and for the first time, well I believe it's the first time anyways, I am going to put a first person pov that doesn't belong to Derak, oooooh exciting! And this chapter contains a little bit more violence and language, nothing really bad but ya.

* * *

He was lying with his head resting on his paws atop a peak. Staring at the moon with unwavering concentration that I made me wonder what he was thinking about exactly. He looked and acted so much like my old friend Ragnar that it was foolish to deny that he was lying to me. Which I could tell he was. I could sense it as I asked him about his past.

I didn't want to alert him of my presence but he was much too preoccupied with the moon to notice me standing below anyways. He looked so lonely up there, I wondered what was wrong. I felt the wind run through my mane and lift it up. Looking to the sky I thought of what my good friend was doing and why this Absol who had to be related to him was way out here on his own.

Getting up and stretching out my legs I began to move back to my den. Looking back one last time at Derak I made a mental note to myself. I was going to help him train to become a warrior. It might make us closer and maybe I could find out a little more about his secret past. I walked into my den and lied down for a good nights sleep. _Damn these Absols stay up late. _Was my last thought before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Come on Favian lets stay up a little bit longer." Jadin said as she licked my cheek.

We were sitting together on a secluded section of the mountain. We had been licking (doggy kissing, people!) for a little while now and I feared Jadin wanted a little bit more of me. I didn't want to take things far for a couple of reasons. The first relating back to my childhood and the second was I didn't want Kegan to find out and rip me apart. Arcanines are protective of their young by nature, weren't all pokemon, but I didn't particularly want the angry fire dog tracking me down for the rest of my life.

"Favian?" Jadin asked.

"Hmmm?" I replied still deep in thought about how Kegan would kill me in many painful ways.

"Fine. Fine! If you don't care about me..If, if your not going to talk to me then I'll just leave. I thought you were better than that Favian!" She wailed at my, breaking me out of my stupor.

"But Jadin, Please I lov…" I never even got to finish that sentence because she howled and sent an ember at my feet before running off.

Jumping backwards I looked at the burning flames. _I'd better put that out. _I thought to myself.

Cringing as I stamped them out. _I'm going to have singed paws. Ouch! _After I put out the flame I sat down and sighed. I did love her. Really. But the words of the elders from my mother's old pack haunted me. On this particular subject I didn't know if I wanted to believe them or not. I refused to believe some things they told me, like that my mother was a whore. It was that particular line that made me run away from that horrible place. I know I was born out of wedlock but…

Shaking my head I got up and walked to the edge of the cliff to stare at the moon as the words of the elders filled my ears.

"Your mother was a whore you bastard pup! She slept with every wandering Granbull! Your father was a lowlife Granbull who had no pack and no talent! You'll grow up just like him you worthless son of a bitch."

Shuddering at that memory I remembered what had brought on that verbal lashing, and also the physical lashing that followed. I had stolen a scrap of meat because I was starving. They didn't take that too well.

I had heard the elder's story and Vania's story. I didn't know which one to believe. I liked the idea of a messenger Pidgey telling my father I was dead because that meant he didn't just leave after impregnating another Granbull but he also never came back to claim the bodies. Or to check it was true. But for once maybe the elders were right, though I didn't want to accept it, and he did take advantage of my mother and leave her behind. I knew my mother loved him, she did name me after him, but I don't know if he ever loved her. That was the real reason I wanted to find him. That was the real reason I was on this silly adventure. I didn't disclose this when I told Derak. I had already revealed most of my past but that part was for me to keep locked up until I completed what I was after.

I just didn't want to make the same mistake with Jadin. Accidents happen and I didn't want something like that to happen to her when I knew I couldn't stay forever. It wasn't fair to her. I also didn't want to confuse her more than she already was going to be. I loved her almost immediately and I wanted her too, but I just wanted my pups to feel the security of a caring home with a present mother and father. I wanted them to have that security and shelter that I never had because I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for bringing that upon my own pups.

* * *

Teran woke up suddenly; he thought he heard a noise from the entrance of his cave. Heart pounding he looked around for the source of the noise. When he found nothing he shrugged it off as a wandering rattata or something. He yawned and lied back down and rested his head on his crossed paws. Eyes drooping he began to fall back asleep until he heard a set of paws and heavy breathing from behind him. He turned around to face the intruder and all he saw was a pair of glowing back at him from the shadows. Suddenly he was terrified, too terrified to move. He felt his body seize up and running never even occurred to him. Evil laugher erupted from the throat of the pokemon in the dark and he stepped out of the shadows.

Wasaki approached the shaking figure who was still too terrified to move.

"Your not the only one who acquired unorthodox moves. Glare comes in handy, don't you agree Teran? I'm terribly sorry but I just can't allow you to live. Your too much of a threat to my reign." Wasaki said in a silky voice.

With that he clamped his jaws on Teran's throat and Teran knew no more.

Avis watched from his hiding place as the Absol he now knew as Wasaki drag the other's body from the cave. He had been awoken by Wasaki only to see him stalking quietly up to a cave that wasn't his. This caught his attention and out of curiosity followed to see what the evil Absol was up to. He knew that the other Absol, Abha, should be informed immediately but he just had to see what was going to happen next. Spreading his wings he took off as quietly as he could after Wasaki's retreating form.

Wasaki dragged the body of Teran towards the woods as quickly as he could. This plan was risky because if he had been caught Teran would've used Hypnosis for sure on him. But Teran was no longer a problem. He neared the meeting place of the Persians and grinned. This pack would be his by tomorrow. It was too easy.

* * *

The Persians watched as Wasaki proudly carried the body of another Absol to the boss. The boss looked very pleased. At first the other Persian looked wary of him but the Boss quickly ordered them to calm down.

"Pay some respect to the new Alpha of this pack! Some of you will be serving under him as his army."

Wasaki dropped the body and grinned.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you Sir." Wasaki told the boss.

"Run this pack for me, you're my representative now. It's now a part of my ever growing Empire. Remember your to do the job right and by representing me you're to run it like a dictatorship not a democracy. Can you do that?" The Persian boss asked while looking deep into Wasaki's eyes.

Wasaki smirked. "I wouldn't run it any other way! These measly Absols are nothing, no one leaves and everyone obeys what I have to say."

Grinning evilly the Persian replied, "Excellent. But tell me your policies."

"No one can have a mate without my allowing it first. I get first pick of my mate, and they can't refuse me. No outsiders shall ever join. Like I said before no one leaves unless I exile them, but that's unlikely because the penalty for any crime against the Regime is death!" Wasaki replied with so much vigor the Persian knew immediately that this Absol was ready.

"Tomorrow is your day to shine my Absol brother, make myself and the Empire proud. Aries! Valin! Gather your armies generals! Both of your armies and yourselves are now under the command of the new Alpha Wasaki!" The Persian commanded. Two muscular and scarred Persians stepped forward, a male and a female, and nodded.

"We'll go at once Boss!" Said the female, Aries, as she bowed and the two then bonded off to round up their warriors.

Wasaki felt invincible, this Persian had just given him an army, no, two armies! How could he lose. There was absolutely nothing that could happen to ruin this.

"Before you go to plot could I ask you make a stylish take over? It's a signature thing of mine. I have a certain way of doing things and the takeover is crucial in making an impression of power and intimidation." The Persian asked of Wasaki.

"Of course Boss, what did you have in mind?"

Wasaki smiled and stepped forward to hear the plan. Something told him that he was going to love this.

* * *

I jumped off my ledge for the first time in a little while. It was nearing dawn and I was getting tired fast. Something was bothering me though. No matter how much I tried to block the memories and image of Abha from my mind I couldn't get rid of it. I was depressed the more I though of her. And it was pissing the hell out of me. I didn't want to think of her, it had been weeks since I had left and I should be moving on from the past and that included her. But I just couldn't remove the image of her lovely white fur, sparkling eyes, and that amazing bu….

"ARGGGG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In the distance some bird pokemon flew out of some trees.

"WHY! CAN'T! I! STOP!" I demanded as I pounded the ground with my paws.

"Something wrong Derak?" called a familiar voice from behind.

"NO!" I roared as I faced Favian. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY O.K!"

He backed off a bit. But he frowned at me as I took deep breaths.

"Maybe you shouldn't push those who are only trying to help anyway! I think that's your problem, Derak! You run away from your problems and can't face them head on!" He shouted at me.

"Oh shut up. Don't you preach to me about not facing my problems! You can't even have a real relationship with Jadin because you're a coward!" I yelled back.

He clenched his fists. "Say that again!" He hissed through his teeth.

"YOU ARE A COWARD. YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL HER HOW YOU REALLY FEEL, YOU KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? YOUR ELDERS WERE RIGHT! YOU.."

I was cut off right there as he punched me in the jaw. Too shocked to hit back he punched me again in the nose.

"Don't you ever, EVER, call me a coward!"

He furiously turned around and walked slowly down the slope.

For awhile I just lay there in shock. I started thinking about what he said. And after awhile I began to realize that he was right. I also realized that I was the real coward and that I had just angered and maybe lost the last real friend I had.

* * *

Wasaki stepped on top of the speaking platform in the field. The field had many large rocks and dens scattered throughout it, completely perfect for the plan. He roared as loudly as he could. The other Absol would respond to his roar and gather at the field. The rule was when an Absol performed the emergency roar they were all to gather immediately. This rule would soon change though, only he, Wasaki, was to call the Absols under his reign.

The Absols finished arriving and sat in front of him. Abha approached him.

"What's all this Wasaki? If you have an Emergency state it or else leave us be. We have to investigate the disappearance of Teran and we can't have petty interruptions so if you have something important to say than say it now." She said while standing tall. Some other Absols nodded their heads in agreement.

Wasaki sneered, "Is that anyway to talk to your new Alpha? You're done Abha. It's my turn to rule."

Some Absols looked shocked others looked angry. One jumped up defiantly.

"How dare you disrespect the Alpha! You're no ruler Wasaki, we'd all be dead if you took over!"

Wasaki snarled, "Generals now!"

Out of nowhere around 30 or so Persian's leapt out of hiding places, the moved to completely surround the 20 Absols. The two Generals leapt on either side of Wasaki.

"This is the dawning of my reign! A new era, a glorious era! Where Persian and Absol come together in unity. Kill him soldiers!" Commanded Wasaki.

Two Persian's leapt on the renegade Absol and brutally mauled him. Chaos broke out the Absols leapt up to either fight or run away but the Persians blocked them off and refused to let any leave or get close to Wasaki.

"Let this be a lesson to those who defy me! Here are the rules. No one leaves! The Persians are my enforcers, they have the power to enforce my laws if they witness any rule breaking. No one is allowed to choose a mate unless I approve the pairing. I have first pick of a mate. Death is the penalty for anything I deem inappropriate. And you must all refer to me as Alpha, no KING WASAKI!"

Wasaki laughed atop his rock while the Absols shivered in fear. Sometimes the Persians would snap at their heels or swipe at their flanks. No one could tell what the future had in store or who would put an end to this tyrant.

* * *

Avis hung his head as he watched the Absols depart to their homes while under heavy guard of the Persians. Wasaki sat there smirking still like the Dictator he was. Avis knew he was too late. But he still needed to help somehow. Picking out the form of Abha walking with her head down, he flew ahead to meet her at her house.

* * *

Abha entered her cave and was startled to find someone was already there. She was even more startled to find out that it was a Pidgeotto. When he noticed her he immediantely looked frightened.

"I'm sorry, but are you Abha?" he asked nervously.

Somewhat suspiciously she said, "Yes that's me but may I ask what you're doing inside my home?"

"I want to help, I've been monitoring this situation for awhile now and I was hoping you could allow me to help you and the other Absols out."

Abha sighed and collapsed to the floor. "That's very nice of you and brave but there's nothing you, me or anybody can do at this point. We're outnumbered by a well trained army and Wasaki is blinded by power. And if we're not allowed to leave then we have no hope of outside help…"

She broke off suddenly and raised her head.

"Wait, WAIT!" She cried happily. "That's not true! There is a way but…no one can leave." Her head drooped down again.

"You can't leave, but I can." Avis said happily.

She raised her head. "Can you help us then, I know of only one way to free us from this tyrant. There's an Absol, his name's Derak, and he's the true heir to this pack. If you find him and tell him that we're in trouble he'll help. He'll come back and hopefully with more pokemon who can save us."

Avis nodded his head. "I know what he looks like. I'll bring him back Abha, don't worry."

"I know he's alive, I just know it!" Cried Abha happily. "Please Avis be careful! Don't let Wasaki see you or any of the other Persians. Good luck and thank you so much."

Abha nuzzled him gently and smiled. Avis smiled back said a quick goodbye and spread his wings. He glided out of the cave and flew just below the tip of the cliffs, looking for a good way to leave unspotted. He found one to his left and just when he was about to fly higher something large and heavy landed on his back forcing him to the ground.

"You're coming with me birdie, the King has already been informed of your treason. Don't move if you value your life." Purred a voice in his ear as he felt jaws gently clasp his neck.

* * *

He was carried to Derak's old cave where he found Wasaki sitting between the same pair of Generals. Still in the jaws of his captor he trembled.

"Is this the bird you overheard?" Wasaki asked angrily.

"Yes Your Majesty." Said his captor in a muffled voice.

"Good hold him still!" Wasaki looked at him closely. "You're that same Pidgeotto that was in the woods with me. Well, well, well we can't have traitors threatening my reign. Take him to the holding cave and bound him with vines so tightly he can't escape. We'll see how he likes being left to rot." Wasaki said angrily.

"Yes Your Majesty." Said his captor once more and carried him off to be left for dead.

_I'm so sorry Abha! _Avis thought as tears came to his eyes.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well that took me awhile to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Oh and the story may slow down on Derak's side but certainly not back at home. But I'm so happy I've got the plot moving. Woo Hoo. 


	7. Advances

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 7 – Advances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, probably not even the names lol.

Authoresses Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I could be wrong but I don't think we're allowed to answer reviews in the story so instead if you leave a signed review I'll be sure to respond to it. I don't really have much to say so please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Walking around the grounds he saw beauty. Beauty that he could never see before. There was beauty in everything. The way the other members cowered when he walked by. The way the guards bullied those who would've never allowed him to be leader. The power he possessed. It was glorious. It was like a poison that had intoxicated him. He loved to use it, this power. He could cause so much despair and pain. Or he could use it to amuse himself. He laughed at their cries of misery. They way they cried out made him feel only more powerful then before.

Wasaki smirked as he saw a Persian guard run up to him.

"Your Highness. There are two Absol waiting for you in your meeting cave. Shall I tell them to come back another time?" The Persian bowed down and asked.

Wasaki thought about it for a moment.

"What do they want to see me for?" He asked curiously.

"I believe it's about mating rights, sir." The Persian replied.

Wasaki grinned, this was the kind of fun and amusement he desired.

"And who are these Absols?"

"Sacha and Tacey sir!"

Wasaki grinned his now trademark evil grin.

"Lead the way then." Wasaki ordered.

"Yes your highness." And with that the Persian bowed and escorted Wasaki over to the cave.

* * *

Wasaki walked into the cave to find three Persians standing guard and the two Absol slightly fearful looking slightly fearful.

"Leave us." He ordered to the guards.

"But sir…" One guard started but Wasaki interrupted him.

"I said LEAVE US!" Wasaki snarled and the guards took off.

Wasaki turned to his former friends. "So what's all this about?"

Sacha stepped up. "I…I mean we…We wanted to ask you if we could become mates."

Wasaki said nothing. He just looked at Sacha in a way that made him back down immediately. This intimidation seemed to make Tacey angry.

"You're a tyrant Wasaki! Why are you doing this to us! Your own pack! The pokemon who raised you! What's more who know Sacha and I love each other! We grew up with you! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She hollered.

"SILENCE!" Wasaki roared. "Your future together depends on my word. Why should I give it to you? Yelling at me isn't helping your case." Wasaki got to his feet and circled then gracefully.

"We are your friends Wasaki." Said Sacha sheepishly.

Wasaki snorted. "Friendship is for the weak. I have no need for it."

"If you don't let anyone mate then this pack will die! You have sentenced us to death Wasaki!" Tacey shouted.

"I told you to SHUT UP! So be it then. Thanks to your feisty woman Sacha no one is allowed to mate! The only Absols to be born will either be my own heirs or Absols born to couples I have chosen. They will only be born to keep the pack alive. I don't want any new Absols being born to threaten my rule." Wasaki snarled at Tacey.

"This isn't your rule Wasaki, IT'S A TYRANNY!" Tacey yelled and then spat at his feet.

Wasaki furiously lashed out and struck Tacey on the cheek. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground. Sacha raced to her side to see if she was alright.

"You two are not to see each other. Not even look at each other. You will be watched at all times." Wasaki hissed angrily through his teeth.

"Sacha please do something…say something…please." Tacey cried weakly. Wasaki was stronger than they had imagined.

"I…I can't Tacey. He won't let us, I can't do anything." Sacha said gently.

"Guards separate these two, FOR GOOD!" Wasaki bellowed for the guards.

Tacey just looked at Sacha with sad eyes and said. "You won't even stand up for me, but that's right, you can't stand up for me because you can't even stand up for yourself." Tacey just put her head on her paws and refused to look at him.

The guards started to grab onto his tail, mane, and scythe with their teeth. Sacha started to panic.

"No no, Tacey. Don't say that. Please. Tacey! I love you. Let go of me." Sacha was dragged from the cave. He didn't fight back much and it caused tears to come to Tacey's eyes. She knew he wasn't too brave but she wished he'd stand up for her. She also wished she didn't have to fight both of their battles.

Wasaki turned to face her still form. She refused to cry out to him. It would take a lot more to break her then this plan he was using.

"He sounds so unsure of himself, why do you choose him as your mate?" Wasaki smirked at Tacey.

"You. Shut. Up." Tacey said her words slowly and dangerously.

Snarling he was about to smack her again when he noticed something. Her sides seemed slightly swollen, they stuck out slightly. Grinning, this was better then he could've asked for.

"Why did you come to ask to be mates? It looks like you too already are." Wasaki said in a silky voice.

She gasped and her head shot up.

"You know my rules Tacey, you have to ask if you want to be mates with someone." He replied in a voice that suggested he was a parent talking sternly to a child.

"It happened before you became _King._" She spat out the last word like poison.

"And you thought I wouldn't find out. Oh you silly girl." He sat down and nuzzled her belly.

Roaring she sprang up and smacked him in the face with her claws outstretched.

Wasaki placed his paw to his face and saw blood; she had left three claw marks along his cheek. She stood there panting and glaring at him with such hate that he knew she wanted to tear him apart right here.

"Oh guards." He called sweetly. "There's a little whore who thinks she can just go and do what she pleases. Execute her." Wasaki demanded.

Tacey just stood there as the guards jumped on her. For reasons unknown to Wasaki she never cried out. She never fought back either she just stood there glaring at him as the guards did there work. Not that Wasaki would ever tell anyone but it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Avis hung his head to his chest. His wings and legs ached. They were tightly bounded with vines that were bound to the floor and ceiling of the cave. They were also tied around his middle and neck. Cuts littered his feathery body from where Persians roughed him up. It wasn't in their orders they just liked to hurt things. He was left here to die a slow death. Birds can go a long time without food but without water he'd go a lot sooner.

"_I'm so sorry everyone." _He thought to himself as a tear fear to the cave floor.

* * *

Sacha had been given orders by a guard to go back to the meeting cave. He cautiously entered the cave only to find it empty. He was about to turn around and leave when he smelt blood. Turning around and frantically searching every corner of the large cave he found the source. Crying out he saw the body of his beautiful love. He nuzzled he neck to confirm his fears that she was dead. Tears flowed freely from him onto her fur. He tried to clean some of her wounds and remove the blood but there were too many to clean all of them.

He got up and gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her onto his back. He didn't care if they killed him too but he was going to take her body and give her a proper burial. She deserved it. As he walked away with her he knew he had failed her and their unborn child and it wasn't something he wanted to do again.

* * *

Wasaki sat atop a cliff that had full view of the meeting cave. He watched Sacha take the body and leave, probably to bury it. He had no intention of giving him trouble because it was he who gave the order to return for it. Not that he was willing to admit it he allowed Sacha, one of his old friends, to take his mates body because it was more of a final goodbye. But as long as it came across to everyone that it was out of spite then it was good for him. His old friend Sacha would hate him with every bone in his body and Wasaki wondered if it was a mistake that he didn't have him killed. But for some reason he couldn't decipher he didn't want to kill him. He deeply wanted to say that it was because he wanted him to be miserable for the rest of his life but something in him always denied it. Curious indeed.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to orange. Yes that's right orange. Blinking to clear my vision a bit black stripes became clear as well. That could only mean one thing…

"Good morning Derak!" Came a booming cheerful voice. Kegan sat beside me. He was grinning lazily at me.

Yawning hugely I said very groggily, "What time is it?"

"Much too late for you to be sleeping. That's what you get for staring at the moon all night." Came his oh so accurate response. "Now come on we've got a lot of work to do." And with that he picked me up by the scruff of my neck like a pup and trotted off with me.

Being carried by the alpha like a small child was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. I could hear the other pack members snickering as we passed. What's worse we passed Favian and he gave a completely cold and unfriendly laugh. As if I needed to be reminded of my guilt. It just kept mounting up.

"Umm Kegan? Where exactly are we going?" I asked, hoping this torture would be over soon.

"Almost there." Came the muffled reply.

Sighing I shut my eyes to try and get some rest. About a minute or so later he stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was incredible! We were a little ways down the mountain in a forestry area. But what the trees were hiding was amazing! It was a battlefield to say the least. It had a dirt ground and was surrounded by rocks and trees. It was very large. There was also a couple of large boulders throughout the battlefield.

"Wow!" I said softly in complete awe.

"You like it? My friend Ragnar and I put this together for training and long time ago. I still come down here to fix it up a bit, you know like clearing trees and such. I thought you'd like it because you remind me so much of Ragnar."

"That's awesome! I can't believe my father helped make this!" I said excitedly before I realized what I had just said.

Terrified I looked over to Kegan to find that he was smiling in a sneaky way.

"_No wonder he's alpha."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

The morning was not a happy one for Abha. The death of Tacey, her best friend was tragic. She had been to visit Sacha who was not in a good state. He was crying and guilt ridden. He felt like it was his entire fault. Abha tried to comfort him the best she could. She didn't blame him in the least; it was Wasaki who was at blame. She was still in shock about his change. Most of the pack was wondering how they missed the power hungry killing machine inside the cocky Absol.

She wondered about him as she walked around the grounds. The Persians snapped at her ankles and growled as she passed, but she just ignored then with her head held high. She wanted to stay strong for everyone else in this time of despair. She gave words of encouragement to the Absols she passed and they smiled back at her. That made her happy. If they could still smile then their spirits weren't broken.

She went and paid her respects to Tacey and then headed home feeling disheartened. She didn't want to see Wasaki right now; he was a killer and no longer the same Absol as before.

However when she walked into her cave he had different feelings about meeting her.

"Hello Abha." He said seductively.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said sharply and turned around to leave.

"You know I could kill you for turning your back on me. I could also kill you for stealing." He said.

"Stealing what! I haven't stolen anything!" Abha said furiously.

"You did. You stole my heart." He said as he walked over to her and nuzzled her flank.

Growling she smacked him with the blunt side of her scythe.

"You just don't get it do you! I don't love you Wasaki! If I didn't love you when you weren't a power hungry fiend what makes you think I'm going to love you now?!" She yelled angrily.

Wasaki circled her. "You know the last time a female hit me I ordered her dead." He looked like a snake circling its prey.

"YOU BASTARD!" Abha roared and lunged at him.

He sidestepped her and she skidded to stop. She lunged again except this time he allowed her to hit him. They rolled around for a while, trying to get the upper hand. But finally Wasaki pinned her to the ground.

Panting heavily Wasaki looked down at her. Abha's face was contorted with rage and she was panting as well. To Wasaki she was so beautiful. He was so filled with lust he was having trouble completing what he came here for.

"Abha listen to me. The pack is shrinking because we don't have enough mates."

Struggling still. "Well if you wouldn't go killing females…" she started to say but he interrupted her.

"Shhh shhh shhh. Shush beautiful one. We need more little ones running around to keep the pack alive in the future and how exactly is an heir supposed to be born without a queen for the king?" He said with a shaking voice. He was following the plan but he body wanted him to stop the plan and just take her now.

Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Wasaki you don't love me, you only know lust. How can a killer like you love?"

"Do you want to be the one responsible for the pack's dying. When the Absols ask what has happened, who is responsible? Do you want their answer to be your name and the title of the female who didn't care?" He asked while staring into her eyes.

She gave no answer. Wasaki licked his lips he wanted her so badly he knew he couldn't live without her. He removed his paws so that she was no longer pinned down. She stood up and didn't move, staring him down. He looked at her in silence, his eyes traveling across her body.

"Everything I do is for you Abha, remember that. Bad things will happen to this pack if you and I don't do something about it." He said softly.

As Wasaki exited the cave his body was screaming to turn around and take her but his mind was congratulating him on the plan he had just created.

Abha sat down stubbornly as she watched him go.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME WASAKI!" She screamed at him.

"_You think so now Abha. Wait till you see what I've got planned for the pack._" He thought and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Manx nudged his sleeping love's form to wake her up.

"Come on Kimba I've found the boss, he wants to talk with us." He whispered excitedly.

Yawning and stretching she got up. "Ok, ok Manx calm down. I'm awake." She licked his cheek and started to jog in the direction he was pointing in.

Slightly love struck Manx giggled and replied to her affections with a nudge to her behind.

"Then hurry up Kimba we haven't got all day." And with that he broke into a run and started to laugh.

Laughing Kimba raced to match his pace and together ran to find the boss.

* * *

It turns out that the boss was not happy.

"So you two made a mockery of me by attempting to take an whole kingdom SINGLE HANDED!" He roared.

They hung their heads in shame.

"We're sorry boss, we almost got away with kidnapping the Alpha's daughter." Manx apologized.

"And why didn't you?" He hissed.

"Some Absol and Granbull came and rescued her." Kimba admitted quietly.

The bosses ears perked up. "Did you say Absol?" He asked.

"Yes, some young male with a full mane he kicked our asses. He was tough." Manx said.

The boss looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at his two henchmen.

"Good job you two for reporting that back to me. I have a new position for you. I want you to be guards at the Absol pack but report anything suspicious that goes on around there. You seem to be alert and pick up small things. Come report them back to me, no one will find it strange that Persians are coming and going."

"Yes sir." They replied.

The boss stood up signaling them to leave. They bowed their heads and left quickly.

"_As for me I'll go find out anything about this Absol from Wasaki myself._" The boss said as he himself turned to leave.

* * *

"Hey Kimba?"

"Yes Manx?"

"I thought we were in trouble?"

Kimba could only look bewildered.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well I think this is a good place to finish it up. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Shadow Swift who helped me out with the Wasaki/Abha scene. Yes it's becoming a little more mature so I'll up the rating just in case. As far as swearing and such I won't use anything bad really same with gore, I don't do that kind of stuff much. So if you would be so kind to review. Thanks, Belitagurl. 


	8. Chain of Command

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 8 – Chain of Command

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Authoresses Note: Sweet! My first 10 reviews! Thanks guys! It's like an early Christmas present. Hopefully you guys will think the same of my new chapter. Merry Christmas! Enjoy.

* * *

"Boss!" Wasaki cried as he jumped to his feet. He had been sleeping until he heard someone enter his cave. However the boss was the last pokemon he'd expect to be here.

"Sit down Wasaki." He said quietly. He was surveying Wasaki with a scrutinizing gaze.

Gulping Wasaki did as he was told. "Yes sir." He said weakly.

"Don't look like a pup being punished by his mother, you're a ruler now!" The boss shot at him angrily.

Straightening himself up a bit Wasaki replied a little stronger this time, "Yes sir!"

"Good, now I have some issue that needs addressing." The boss said as he sat in front of Wasaki.

"What might that be sir?"

"Two pack members of mine reported that a pokemon attacked them at Mount Wolfe, an _Absol _Wasaki." He said, putting emphasis on 'Absol'.

Slightly shocked Wasaki replied, "What would an Absol be doing at a Dog Pokemon Pack? Where is this Mount Wolfe? All I know is that it's a dog kingdom."

"I was hoping you could tell me why there was an Absol at Mount Wolfe. Upon pressing my servants for further details they told me he was young but with a full mane, right about your age. He was also reported to be handsome by Absol standards. But what disturbs me the most is that they said his scent matches the one of this pack!" The Persian boss said growling.

Wasaki's heart skipped a beat. In a strangely chocked voice he repeated his question. "How far away is Mount Wolfe?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! IT'S MAYBE A THREE OR FOUR DAY WALK! WHAT'S INFURIATING IS THAT YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME AN ANSWER! WHY WAS THERE AN ABSOL AT MOUNT WOLFE AND WHY IS HE ATTACKING MY PACK MEMBERS IF HE'S FROM THIS PACK? I SMELL TREACHERY WASAKI!"

Snarled and shouted the boss. As he was yelling he took steps toward Wasaki who would back away. When he stopped yelling Wasaki was backed against the wall.

"Please..sir..if you allow then I'll explain." Wasaki said in a shaking voice.

"Fine! But this better be good." The boss said as he narrowed his eyes at Wasaki. Wasaki looked down to notice that his claws were unsheathed.

"That Absol very much fits the description of the one who ran away from here a few weeks ago. His name was Derak and he left when he was blamed for the death of his father, the alpha. However I killed his father and him leaving was just what I needed in order to take over. He doesn't know of anything that's happened here since he left." Wasaki explained.

The boss frowned and looked to the ceiling of the cave. "If he doesn't know about this, and decides to return then we have a very big problem. The other Absol will most likely rally around him to free themselves from this rule. He can't continue living."

Wasaki growled in agreement. "He's also the reason the Absol I love won't be my mate, she's too hung up on him."

"You're the leader do whatever you want with anyone." The boss said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes but she doesn't love me back." Wasaki whimpered.

"Then make her love you! I don't know! But that's not important right now. Kill that Absol somehow or else I kill you myself!" The boss snarled impatiently. With that he marched of the cave in a graceful yet angry manner.

Wasaki watched his retreating back. "_I'd better think of something, and fast!" _He thought worriedly.

He walked outside and sat down to think about his latest predicament.

* * *

I was too ashamed to say anything so I let Kegan do the talking.

"So Ragnar is your father then?" Kegan asked as he surveyed me.

I shuffled my paws and looked at the ground like a young pup that had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. "Ya." I answered quietly.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for lying, you don't seem like the manipulative type." He said.

Sighing I said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I remained silent for awhile, I was afraid that if I told him he'd be angry and kick me out. Ragnar was his good friend and all.

"If you don't want to tell me…" he said but I cut across. "No, no I can tell you."

So once more I plunged into the story of how I ended up here. He started to frown as I told him how Ragnar was dead but then he looked very sad.

Once I finished he said, "I never saw him since we went our separate ways." He said quietly.

Looking down at my paws, "At least it's not your fault." I said sadly.

"No." He said softly. "And it's not your fault either." He looked up at me.

My voice started to tremble. "B-but it is! I-I-I let him down, I let them all down." Suddenly feelings I had kept in since he died came rushing forward before I knew what was happening I started to sob. I couldn't stop, it was impossible for me stop. It felt good in a way, like I was finally properly mourning my father's death.

Kegan placed a paw around my shoulders as comfort. He told me it wasn't my fault. I turned around and buried my head into his furry chest. For the first time I felt, no, I knew it wasn't my fault. Some of the weight I had been carrying had suddenly been lifted. It felt wonderful.

* * *

It was night time and the coolness chilled Avis. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him but he was so weak after being bound here. It had been almost a week. Avis felt like he was going to die, in fact now he wished that death would just take him. Something wet dripped onto his beak. He struggled to lift his head, it felt so heavy. Looking up at the ceiling he saw dew drops forming and falling. Suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat. "_Water!"_ He thought happily. He opened his beak and let the drops enter his mouth.

After a while he had drank enough to feel a little stronger. He still wasn't strong enough to get loose but strong enough to live. His determination kicked in again. He needed a way to break out of this prison. He had to help Abha and the rest of the Absol. He struggled as much as he could but he just couldn't get loose. Stopping and panting for a moment to catch his breath he knew there had to be a way out.

He struggled with all his might when suddenly the bindings felt too tight. His throat and stomach were being constricted by an unknown force which impaired his breathing. He opened his eyes to see the problem but all he saw was a bright white light. His limbs felt like they were stretching and thickening. His bindings finally snapped and he fell to the ground with a thud. He had only felt a sensation like that once before. Spreading his wings he found they were too small to spread completely. Folding them back he looked over his new body. His thoughts were confirmed when he noticed his beautiful plumage and longer tail and head feathers. He had evolved into a Pidgeot.

His strength had been replenished and he suddenly felt a hope and happiness. He could go and get help. He could now find Derak and save the Absols!

He launched himself out of the cave and outside into the moonlight. He spread his new wings and flew up high over the grounds. How he missed the thrill of flight. He flew in circles gleefully and raced above the grounds. His new wings made him twice as fast, he'd reach Derak way before anything got to him on feet.

He was flying when he saw Wasaki, the tyrant, sitting all alone on a rock outside Derak's old den. With his heightened vision he looked around to find no guards lurking around.

Laughing he launched himself towards Wasaki. Wasaki looked in the direction of laughing which happened to be up and only saw a large bird pokemon swoop down over his head. Avis kicked up dirt and other materials with his wings by flapping them roughly over Wasaki's head. Wasaki started to cough. When the dust cleared all he saw was Avis, albeit bigger and quite majestic looking, flapping his wings to stay aloft right over his head. He also saw Avis was glaring at him.

"Long live the King, asshole!" Avis hissed and swooped down once more to kick up some more dirt before flying off into the night leaving a very shocked and dirty Wasaki sitting all alone once more.

* * *

When I had calmed down Kegan had left me to be on my own. He thought it was a good idea to let me mourn on my own. He was right. I needed to clear my head and properly grieve. I sat in a sad silence, Kegan had said it wasn't my fault but he wasn't actually present when it happened to properly assess the situation. From what I had seen the other Absols had thought I was to blame. But then I didn't actually seen much because my head was buried in my paws, only Wasaki had said anything. Minus my mother of course but somehow I don't think she could've hated me forever. She had just lost her mate. And everyone seems to do stupid irrational things when they're emotions are running high (A/N: Ahh the irony). Sighing I looked around the battlefield. It was amazing really, it looked well worn too. There were chunks missing from the boulders and deep gouges in the ground. There was also scorch marks which I highly suspected were from Kegan himself.

I got up to look around the entire thing. I climbed a few rocks and inspected every nook and cranny of the place. Soon enough I was practicing moves and flinging myself at boulders to practice bouncing off them at opponents. After awhile I began to feel powerful like a warrior I leaped around scratching at invisible opponents, there was plenty of them soon they ganged up on me and had me surrounded, I backed up till I bumped into a boulder. Grinning I jumped atop it and let loose the most powerful razor wind I have ever conjured. As they lay defeated at the foot of the boulder I let roared in victory. But I didn't stop I kept on roaring until I felt dizzy, I roared for my father, I roared for my mother, and I roared for Abha. When I finally stopped I looked around the battlefield, the enemies were gone in my mind, now it looked like the Absol pack. Except I was sitting atop the highest peak looking around for any danger that might harm the Absols down below. I felt mighty but also very responsible for their well being. Someone nudged my neck I looked over to see Abha sitting beside me smiling. She leaned over to lick my cheek. Stunned and blushing I just stared at her. She giggled then pointed up with her head. I looked up to the sky to see my father and mother looking down proudly from the sky. My mother was resting her head on my fathers shoulder. They looked like giant spectral images in the clouds. I grinned back and let the wind run through my mane. It felt wonderful.

A voice from behind me snapped me out of my day dream and suddenly I was back sitting atop the rock in the battlefield.

"Umm, what are you doing exactly?"

I turned around to see Favian staring at me with a confused look on his face.

I couldn't answer at first I was still confused about what I had just daydreamed.

"Nothing, I was just…never mind." I jumped off the rock and turned to leave, I still felt bad about what I said to talk to him. I was too embarrassed.

"Wait!" He called, "Kegan told me to walk this way, he didn't tell me why and all he said was there's something you should see."

Kegan. He always seems to fix things in his own special way. Sighing I turned back around to face him again.

"So what is this place?" Favian asked as he looked around with a incredulous look on his face.

"A battlefield. My father and Kegan made it to practice becoming warriors. They were friends when they were younger." I answered.

"Wow, this is incredible. So I take it you told him about your father." He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I sighed; it was still kind of difficult to talk about.

"That's brave of you, it must not be easy." He said. I looked at him to see if he was joking but he had a sincere look on his face.

"No it wasn't, and I'm sorry ab…" I started but he interrupted me.

"No don't apologize, just forget about it. And I'm the one who should be sorry. I know you've been through a lot and I should be more sensitive to that. My emotions are just running a little high. Are you ok where I punched you?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I am sorry I'm not about to let you just not let me apologize." I said and grinned.

He grinned back. "Fine, I accept your apology then." He put out his paw so I could shake it.

Grinning I accepted his paw with my own, "I accept your apology too. Friends?"

He nodded, "Friends!"

When we let go he looked around again, "So why do you think he wanted me here? Do you think he wants to help us become warriors?"

Suddenly Kegan's intentions became so clear I nearly bashed my head in annoyance of myself. _"That Alpha works in strange ways." _I thought to myself

* * *

Wasaki sat in shock then his shock quickly turned into anger.

"WHY THAT STUPID BIRD! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE DEFY MY ORDERS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He quieted down a little bit. "He's going to go find Derak and bring him back, if Derak comes back then the pack will rally around him. Then he'll kill me and the boss will kill me, unless…" He broke off as a thought hit him. He grinned and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"If the pack can't fight then they can't help him, it'd be like walking into a trap. He'll come here led by that bird only to find no one to help him then I'll kill him myself and the boss will be happy with me again." He grinned evilly and then yelled for the Persians.

"Guards! I need you to round up all the Absol and bring them to the meeting square for dawn, you've got an hour."

The generals nodded and set their armies to work. When they left Wasaki continued to talk to himself. "Oh what a way to get Abha! She's so noble she'd leap into my arms if it meant saving the pack. My plan is flawless!"

Wasaki got up and realized just how filthy he was, he tried to groom himself but it wasn't doing much so he just decided to go to the water hole and clean up there.

As he was walking he saw the Persians jump on some Absol in order to make him comply. Grinning he moved on to his destination. He was happy to find the water hole was deserted, not that it would matter. He could just send anyone away with one word. Looking into the water he was disgusted with his reflection. His mane was tangled and appeared scrawny. Dirt matted his fur and blood caked his face where Tacey had struck him. He had put hygiene off for awhile. To save time he just jumped into the water. He swan around for a bit until he felt most of the dirt was gone then he climbed out and shook himself off.

Once the water settled again he looked at his reflection. His mane and fur were still matted. And he looked even scrawnier when wet. His face had three almost healed scratches where Tacey struck him and he noticed that they would probably scar over. Despite his appearance he knew he was stronger then he looked. The Absols knew it by now as well. And Derak would find out soon enough.

Wasaki climbed atop the rock in the meeting place in the field. The Absols glared at him and the Persians stood surrounding them. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I have some new rules that must be obeyed. First every Absol over the age of one must hunt and place they're kill in a community pile. I will eat first then the Persians and finally the rest of you can eat what's remaining. Second there has been some confusion regarding mating. You may not mate with whomever you please and do not come up and ask my permission to mate. I will designate pack mothers, maybe two, who will be mated with to keep the pack alive. If anyone else mates, both of you will be sentenced to death. Third I can mate with whomever I like at any time and you must not refuse. I'm sure you can guess what the punishment with be. And lastly I want to give you a project. You see this rock wall behind me? I feel it looks a little plain and I wanted you to bore into the wall with your claws and scythes and carve out a giant cave for me. It shall be the royal cave and no one shall enter it when it is done without my permission. That will be all and you shall start today with your new duties." With that he stepped down off the platform and walked away from the Absols who had started to complain.

Grinning he thought, _"This pack will comply without complain soon enough. They'll learn through pain." _And with that he walked away laughing evilly.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Avis proves that evolution changes personality I love Avis! I also love Favian, I restarted Pokemon Crystal (old school I know) and caught a Snubbull and named him Favian with the intention of raising him into a Granbull. I also did the same with a Pidgey. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and Merry Christmas. 


	9. Change of Minds

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 9 – Change of Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Authoresses Note: Well I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I don't have much to say except thanks to those who reviewed. On with the story.

* * *

Wasaki looked down from his boulder with pleasure. All around him he saw his pack either hunting and contributing to the pile or digging through solid rock. Just seeing the blood, sweat, and tears from his underlings made him feel giddy. This was just the beginning though. He would make them work harder and faster, push them till they could go no more. All for one noble Absol who had the power over him to make it stop. He saw her working with the rest of them trying to keep their spirits up, they respected her now but when they figured out she had the power to stop all this they'd turn. However if she were to give in soon enough he'd save that as a last resort. He had other plans to get her to come to him. Being the noble female she was she'd stand up for anyone in the pack but he wondered how she react if her sisters-in-arms were victimized .Now it was time to put his "only royalty could mate freely" rule into effect.

A slightly younger female Absol walked by with a dead kill dangling from her mouth. She dropped it into the pile and started to walk off until,

"Ince!" Wasaki called from atop his perch.

She turned fearfully and bowed, "Yes your highness!"

"Go to my cave and I will meet you there momentarily." He ordered with a lecherous look.

Looking positively frightened but unable to say no because of the leering Persian guards behind she replied weakly, "Yes your highness." And walked off with her head hanging.

Wasaki grinned as he saw her go off in the direction of his cave. This would cause outrage among everyone and once it got to Abha she'd be furious with him. He knew she would be it would be severely out of character for her to not be. And her anger fuel his plan, the plan to make her his. This may sound backwards to just anyone but Wasaki prided it as a well thought out plan that the average pokemon wouldn't be capable of creating. You take a noble pokemon and you can hurt them all you want and they won't give in but if you hurt someone else they'd give in faster than a Houndoom in heat. It was fool proof. But if he only stopped at Ince she might not take him that seriously so he'd have to get some more females of the pack. She'd give in, in a heart beat. She was as good as his. But for right now he had business to attend to.

He leap down from his rock throne and grabbed a couple of kills from the pile, he'd probably be hungry later. With that he walked back to his cave to do the awful deed.

* * *

Avis flew with very few rests in between. It had been about two weeks since he left and about 6 weeks since Derak had left. Six whole weeks to parade around Hoenn. If he traveled that whole time he could be anywhere. If he stopped he could still be anywhere. Avis was not one to be a pessimist but he couldn't help but think that Derak could get into a lot of trouble in 6 weeks. A month and a half was a whole lot of time to get injured or dare he think about it, killed. But he had to keep searching. He had to know that his pack was in danger and under the rule of a tyrant. Avis had searched far and wide and talked to all sorts of pokemon yet no one had seen or heard of an Absol that resembled Derak. Thoroughly frustrated he landed on branch for a short break. The branch wasn't terribly think and buckled a little under his new weight. Sighing to himself he was proud he had evolved but it would take some getting used to. Oh well, he'd done it before and that was a much more extreme size difference.

He was about to tuck his head into his wings when he heard two voices reach up to the trees. Not one to block out the voices, especially after what happened the last time he eavesdropped, he leaned in closer to hear better.

"Stop dragging your paws! We've got to find that Absol as soon as possible! The boss gave us direct orders." The first voice snapped.

Avis couldn't believe this could happen a second time. He peered down and with his superior vision saw two Persians were walking along.

The second spoke up, "Oh come on. No one even knows we're looking for this Absol. We're the only ones. Let's stop for a break."

Avis was shocked. No one knew that he had escaped! Well Wasaki knew but surely these two would've known by now if he had told others. This made things so much easier! He had to find him before these two, or simply beat them senseless. Pondering on what to do they started to talk again.

"The boss doesn't seem to think this Wasaki competent. He didn't even tell him that he sent us to go find this Derak!" One said.

"Ah well he'll get better. They all do." The second said.

Avis took this as an opportunity to swoop down and eliminate his competition.

"Not likely!" He screeched. He swiped the first and knocked him out and then pinned the second.

"You're that Persian who ratted on me!" Avis spat. "Tell me where Derak is!"

The Persian snarled. "Or what?"

Avis tightened his talons grip on the Persians throat and he gave in. "Alright." The Persian chocked. "Alright! He's at the Dog Pokemon Kingdom, Mount Wolfe!"

"Thanks, scum!" Said Avis and threw the Persian into a nearby tree also knocking him out.

He flew off to find this Kingdom. It must be close by. He'd ask some local pokemon to find out. Flying high above the treetops he started in the direction of the mountains to search for the location of Derak.

* * *

Kegan watched the two friends spar with each other from afar. They had been at it for the past little while, trying to get stronger. However the only way either of them would actually become warriors would be to battle all sorts of pokemon. Traveling remained the fastest way to level up. However, they seemed comfortable training here so it was best to let them be. He'd suggest that they battle some o0f the other pack members but they were too lazy to go fight most of the time. Unless of course it was required to protect to Kingdom.

He heard footsteps from behind.

"Daddy?" Jadin asked.

Taking his eyes off the battling pair he turned to Jadin fondly. "Yes dear?"

"Why are males so stupid?" She asked angrily.

Sighing, he knew what was coming, "You two had a falling out?"

She growled. "No! We are finished! I refuse to pick a mate who's not serious about our relationship!"

Kegan looked up to the sky. Young pokemon had no clue about relationships.

"Now he's not that bad. What's been going on between you two?"

"He doesn't want to be with me." She replied stubbornly.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it's like he's got no interest."

"He might just be preoccupied, he looks like he has a troubled past. Have you bothered to ask him about it?"

"Well not exactly. He doesn't seem very open. He'll open up a little and then close back up so I don't want to bother him."

"Why don't you just go talk things out with Favian? I think he likes you a lot and you like him a lot so why don't you two just make up." He suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. That's a much better idea than me going off with Canis the Houndoom in front of him. Thanks Dad!" She replied happily and ran off to go get Favian.

Kegan rolled his eyes. These young pokemon had some wild ideas when the simple path was right in front of them. He also hoped for Favian's sake that he was prepared to deal with the emotionally demanding Jadin.

Chuckling lightly he walked off to go back to the main cave area.

* * *

Favian and Derak had finished their sparring and had gone off to different areas. Derak had gone up to a peak to stare at the moon and Favian was walking along the path back to the main cave.

"_Absols must gravitate to high places."_ He thought to himself. He was just walking along when he heard someone rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around to see who it was and Jadin fell out. Laughing inwardly at her now flustered appearance he couldn't help but say,

"Are you stalking me?"

"No…well maybe a little bit…Listen! I just wanted to talk to you!" She started quietly but then blurted out the rest.

Favian looked down at the ground then back to her. "Yeah I've been wanting to talk to you too."

"What do you need to say then, you don't have to be afraid."

He sighed. "Look I know the other week I seemed cold but that's not how it is. It's just I'm afraid of doing something that I can't reverse. I don't want to screw up your life. I love you but I don't want to hurt you if I have to leave."

"But why would you leave? Don't you want to be with me?" She asked as she rubbed into his chest.

"Of course I want to be with you but I don't want to get you into trouble or injured. There's something I have to do and I don't want to risk hurting you by leaving and then maybe not returning for a long time or ever. Not that I wouldn't do everything I could t come back but it may be dangerous and if I don't come back because something's happened to me I don't want to leave you alone and waiting. That's also why I stopped us from going farther then. I didn't want anything to happen and then leave you and a possible ummm you know." He said rather embarrassedly.

Jadin looked into his eyes. "There's no way I'd stand for you leaving me."

He sighed sadly. "I know. You deserve so much better."

"So I've decided that I'd go anywhere with you if you really wanted to be with me." She said.

He looked shocked. "But it could be dangerous, if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

"Do you want to be my mate?"

"Yes of course I do but.."

"Then stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself as much as you can. Now please just tell me you're not afraid to move forward." She asked him quietly.

He looked down for a moment but then looked into her eyes. Jadin tried to read his emotions but he kept his barriers tightly shut.

"Jadin?" He asked.

"Yes?" She was worried he wouldn't want her.

"Will you…be my mate?" He asked as he broke out into a wide grin. His eyes were alive with happiness.

She broke out into a huge smile and pinned him to the ground. "Of course I will. I love you." She said as she nuzzled his face.

"I love you too." He said happily as he nuzzled her back. He felt truly happy. Inside he was so glad she'd come with him. He had found his soul mate.

They stayed like that for awhile until. "Come on." He said huskily "Why don't we go someplace more private?"

She grinned seductively then jumped off to lead the way. He followed her very eagerly to find a secluded spot.

* * *

I walked up to my peak so I could just be alone to think. Maybe being alone was in my dark nature but I think everyone just liked to think once in awhile. I liked to think about home, if I could even call it home anymore, and what everyone was doing back home. Once again I was thinking about Abha. But then I had a sudden mental picture of Wasaki with Abha leaning on his chest with lots of baby Absol surrounding them. Frightening thoughts, I shuddered and suppressed a growl. I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't settle down with Wasaki but Wasaki seemed to be the one who she would most likely choose. I hoped she could see through him though, and see the awful pokemon he was. There was just something about Wasaki that I couldn't like. I couldn't put a paw on it but there was always something there that I seemed to see. Even when we were pups. I suddenly had a flashback of something that happened when we were very young.

_I was playing in the field trying to capture a butterfly. I was still very young but the memories were fairly clear. I heard a rustle behind me and someone pinned me to the ground. Wasaki's younger face hovered above my head. _

"_Haha looks like the pack's favourite got pinned." He smirked showing his teeth. That comment got me angry so I shoved him off and gave him a swat with my tail. _

"_Oww! I didn't do anything to hurt you!" He cried out. _

"_Oh stop it. I didn't hurt you and you know it." I said. "Besides you shouldn't sneak up on others. That's dirty fighting and you know it." _

"_Oh don't preach to me. You think you're so perfect because you're going to be alpha one day." He snarled. _

"_No I don't think that. And that's not for a long time. I don't know why you think about that so much, it's not that exciting. My dad tells me it's hard work." I responded. _

"_Pah hard work. All he does is order other around all day. I wish it was me. Then I could just sit around and do nothing." He snapped. _

_He was getting on my nerves. "Don't talk about my father that way! He protects the pack. He keeps everyone safe. It's a big job Wasaki." _

"_Whatever. One day I'll be alpha of my own pack. And I'll be the best alpha ever. They'll respect me and I'll make them do whatever I want." He said as he walked away. _

"_Sure Wasaki. Have fun with that." I sneered. _

That's where that memory ended. There was something in his words that was bitter and sinister. It was frightening. It couldn't be helped though. Wasaki was too immature to be alpha. No one would let him be ruler. With the attitude I saw in my memories I knew Wasaki was definitely not alpha material. Not to say that I was alpha material. I didn't think I'd be a good ruler, or just yet anyways. I still had a lot to learn.

I looked up to the moon. It was only a crescent tonight so not much light was coming from it. I was about to put my head down to fall asleep when I saw something flying through the sky. Now that itself wouldn't have been strange but the fact that it was coming full speed towards me was. I jumped up to run or defend myself but the bird stopped just short of me and flapped its wings to stay aloft.

It was a Pidgeot and it appeared to be looking me over. I was a little freaked out so I decided to break the ice.

"Ummm what the hell are you doing?" I put rather bluntly. He looked rather taken aback.

"Sorry about that. You're Derak right?" He asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"Yes." I said suspiciously. I had a feeling about what he wanted.

"Thank Mew! I've looked all over Hoenn for you. I hoped you were still alive." He let out a relieved sigh.

"Ummm thanks. But what do you need me for?" I was still confused.

He went serious all of the sudden. "There's BIG trouble back at home. You HAVE to go back."

I snarled. "I don't have to go anywhere. I left that place to help everyone. There's no way I'm going back." I turned around furiously and started to walk away but he flew in front of me and cut me off.

"Please! Just listen! It's terribly important!" He pleaded.

I growled. "Fine! Just tell me so I can get on with my new life!" I sat down. "You've got fifteen minutes."

"Oh thank you. It's awful! Wasaki took over the whole pack. He's gotten help from some mobster Persian and a portion of his army. The Absols are completely restrained. Wasaki's gone mad. He's killing his own kind for power! He's completely corrupted and has to be stopped before he's out of control!" He reported.

I was shocked, my mouth hung open. "Wasaki…but how? Wait did you say Persians? Because my friend and I beat off some Persians when we first arrived here. They were trying to take over this kingdom!"

He nodded, "And now they've taken over yours. You have to go back and claim what's rightfully yours. You're the true alpha. You have to save everybody!"

I looked down. "No…I can't do that. You'll have to find someone else. Someone who is dependable enough." I said dejectedly.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled. "I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO FIND A MOPING ABSOL! A COWARDLY ABSOL WHO WON'T EVEN GO PROTECT THE ONES HE LOVE BECAUSE HE'S GONE EMO!" He shouted furiously.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I shouted back.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK AT ME I'M A POOR LITTLE ABSOL WHO RUNS AWAY FROM HIS PROBLEMS AND LEAVES HIS OWN KIND TO DIE UNDER THE PAWS OF A HORRIBLE TYRANT! KNOW SOMETHING DERAK? YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS WASAKI!" He continued to scream. "THERE'S NOTHING LEFT DERAK! EVERYONE IS AT THIS MANIAC'S MERCY, EVERYONE INCLUDING YOUR PRECIOUS ABHA! SHE'S THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO FIND YOU! I WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO COMPLY BECAUSE I WANTED TO HELP OUT IN ANYWAY I COULD! BUT IF I HAVE TO GO BACK AND TELL HER THAT YOU WON'T BECOMING TO HELP I'LL GO HAND MYSELF OVER TO WASAKI BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAR TO THINK HOW THINGS WILL TURN OUT WITHOUT OUTSIDE HELP!"

"Wait Abha sent you?" I asked as the Pidgeot caught his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just I didn't think anyone wanted me back."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course they want you back. They want help. They have nothing against you, the rightful alpha who's a helluva much better choice than that psycho. And yes Abha sent me because she cares about you and knows that deep down inside you'd want to help. Please don't let her down, don't let the pack down." He pleaded.

I looked up at the moon and for a fleeting second I thought I saw my fathers face smiling. I looked back at the Pidgeot's pleading eyes.

"Ok I'll do it. But on one condition. I go and help and I leave. They don't need me there and they certainly don't need me as alpha, trust me."

He looked a little sad but then cheered up. "Well if that's your decision then I guess it can't be helped. I'm Avis in case you're wondering." He extended a taloned foot. I placed my paw in it and shook.

"Nice to meet you Avis. Now how are we going to take down this bastard?"

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well that's the end of a fairly short chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Leadership

Chapter 10: A Place Long Forgotten – Leadership

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authoresses Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as often, some more reviews would be nice though, hint hint. Joking, but I like reviews so if you guys don't mind could you please leave your comments. Thanks.

* * *

Abha was furious. FURIOUS! Ince ran into her cave last night sobbing her heart out. When Abha asked what was wrong Ince proceeded to tell her that Wasaki had taken advantage of her. Abha freaked out. Ince was younger than Wasaki and he had left her with no opportunity to say no to him. He was a monster! Everyone knew he had gone nuts with power but this was just crazy. Abha wouldn't stand for it she had to go talk him out of this psycho spree. Or beat it out of him; right now she only felt loathing of him.

Dawn was breaking and everyone would be forced into working on that stupid project. She had to get to Wasaki right away or else it'd be impossible to get past the Persians.

She crept out of her cave and after checking and finding that no one was around Abha ran straight to Derak's old cave that Wasaki had claimed as his own.

She growled under her breath at the thought, "If only Derak were here." She thought.

She padded quickly and quietly to the cave hoping that no Persians would see her. Her goal was in sight now she increased her pace until she was right in front. She looked around but was relieved to find no one around.

Abha looked at the cave. So many memories seemed to revolve around this place. Even though Wasaki had taken it as his own she still saw it as Derak and Derak's family's cave. It would never be Wasaki's cave in her eyes.

She was about to walk in but stopped as one of the memories of the last hours she spent with Derak flooded back. He had tricked her by hiding above the mouth of the cave and leaping at her playfully. Then they had gone to the waterhole.

She sighed sadly. She missed him so much.

She was about to enter the cave when a voice sounded from behind her.

"What might you be doing here?"

She gasped and faced Wasaki who had snuck up behind her while she was daydreaming.

She glared at him and said angrily. "I have to talk to you." She took in his appearance. He was looking terrible. His mane was matted and tangled; the cut on his cheek from Mew knows where had partially scarred over and looked infected creating a morbid effect. He looked like he had lost sleep and looked thinner despite the feeding before anyone else.

He took a step towards her, his expression unreadable.

"Whatever about?" He asked.

She growled, "About Ince you sick jerk! She's younger than you and you…you…you, ARG I can't even say it because it's just terrible. You're a monster, you know that?! You're killing us all, mentally and physically! Why can't you just stop? We're in no condition to fight back and you've got the Persians out numbering us. WHY CAN'T YOU STOP?!" She screamed.

He didn't even flinch as she yelled at him. "You'll find that quite impossible Abha. I can't stop until the pack adores me as their King. I want them to worship me without having to break their backs first."

This only furthered her angry. "ARE YOU STUPID? HOW IS THAT GOING TO MAKE THEM LOVE YOU?"

He growled impatiently. "Over time perhaps."

"If you haven't killed us first." She growled quietly.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled back at her. "There is another way to make them love me. If I had a queen who was every inch noble and just. Then if she convinced them I was good then maybe I could be loved." He grinned.

"And who would ever want to be your Queen?" She spat.

"Well you of course. With the proper incentive that it." He smirked at her and stepped forward.

She held her ground. "Nothing would ever be incentive enough for me to become your mate."

"Not even the fate of the pack?"

Abha froze.

"Here's the deal Abha. You become my loving mate and convince everyone what I nice guy I am. In return the pack will no longer abuse everyone who opposes me. I'll deal with them in a gentler manner. But of course they won't oppose me in the first place because you'll do such a good job convincing them how nice I am. And I'll slow the speed on the project and properly feed the workers."

She was shocked. He was offering to stop the large scale project and the constant terrorizing. But she was still skeptical.

"What about the Persians?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"They'll remain as a simple police, enforcing laws gently."

"And the females? If you ever do that to another female in this pack I'll have to kill you myself. They don't deserve that kind of treatment." She growled.

"Of course they don't. I was just making a point. It will never happen again, especially now that I've got you." He nuzzled her cheek but she jerked her head away.

"You've got a sick way of making a point." She growled.

"So is that a yes?"

She sighed "If I say yes you promise to follow through with what you said?"

"Of course." He purred in her ear.

She looked at the ground. "Fine. But it's not because I love you, I hate you. I'm only doing this for the pack!" She said.

"I know, but it doesn't matter anymore. You have to act like you love me or the deal is off. You're so noble Abha it excites me. If only the pack knew just how much you care for them."

"They don't need to know what I've done it would only upset them further. Then they'd be convinced further about how crazy you are." She said bitterly.

"Yes we all do crazy things in the name of love. We shall be wed tonight. I'll announce it this morning and cancel the project for the day. Then they can continue it when they replenish their strength." He tried to nuzzle her again except this time she couldn't pull away due to the deal.

"At least some good comes out of this."

"That's the way to think Abha. Now we've got plenty of time before everyone's up so why don't you come into 'our' cave and make yourself comfortable. We can get to know each other better." He nudged her flank and walk into the cave.

She stared at the sky. _Please let help arrive soon. _

She sighed and followed Wasaki into the cave hoping that she was wrong about what he had in mind.

* * *

After I had explained the situation back home Kegan allowed me to use an army from his kingdom. He was furious actually. He had held a grudge against the Persians since they bothered his kingdom and attacked his daughter now his nephews pack had been taken over he was willing to help me in anyway possible.

I was little embarrassed that he called me his nephew but I was flattered too. Favian was his new son in law as of late. He and Jadin seemed to be always present in each others company. It was sweet. I hoped they'd be happy together. I also realized sadly that considering they were now new mates they'd want to be alone. I was sad to have to do this but I was going to part ways so I wouldn't be a burden on them. It was sad because Favian and I had become good friends. Jadin was a good friend too for the short time that I'd known her. But it was something that just happened in life.

Right now Avis was flying low leading myself and an army of about 20 dog pokemon towards the destination, my home.

I didn't know what I was feeling right now. I couldn't tell. I was furious at Wasaki; I had always known he was bad news. I was worried about my mother and Abha and the rest of the pack. I hoped they were all ok.

Avis stopped and landed in front of me. "There's about a one day walk left. We should probably stop and plan while resting up before we arrive. It's up to you though, you're in charge."

I thought about it for a moment. "Ya that sounds like a good plan." I told Avis.

He nodded. "Don't tell me, tell them what we're doing."

I felt like smacking myself. "Oh right." I turned around to face the rest of the pokemon. "We're stopping here to rest and plan what to do next. Please don't wander too far and just enjoy yourselves." I felt dumb; I didn't know how to address them.

The pokemon nodded and some lay down to sleep while others went looking for food and socialized.

I stayed put and tried to clear my thoughts. Avis hopped beside me.

"I don't think I'm leader material Avis." I said sadly.

"Nah everyone's first time at leader is awkward. You're actually doing very well. But then again I don't know why you're worried about being a good leader. Aren't you going to leave after this?" He asked with a birdlike smirk. He had me cornered. Damn!

"Well I don't want to screw up here. This is my old pack, even if I'm not staying I don't want to mess up here and let them suffer the consequences of my bad leadership." I replied.

"Sure kid sure. We'll see what you say afterwards, but right now just focus on the task ahead. I'm going to go find something to eat. I suggest you do the same."

He flapped his wings and rose about 20 feet and then called down to me.

"By the way kid, you're not a bad leader. Wasaki is a bad leader; you'll never be like Wasaki. You're too good." With that he flew off.

I felt my spirits rise. A good leader, he called me a good leader! Not that I wanted to stay and be a leader but it was still nice to hear. To tell the truth I wasn't sure what I was doing after this. I could always return to Kegan's pack but I didn't want to live off them forever. I would probably just continue on my journey without anyone.

I went to go hunt for some food in the surrounding forest. Puzzling, I couldn't seem to find anything to eat. It seemed like food was scarce. I finally came by a Raticate but that was all. It would have to do. I was eating when I heard two pokemon come up behind me. I turned around to find Favian and Jadin coming and sitting beside me.

"You guys didn't have to come, it's dangerous and I wouldn't want to risk my friend's lives. I would've preferred all these pokemon didn't come in case something happened. I'd feel responsible." I told them.

Favian scoffed. "Come off it. You think I'd just sit back home twiddling my thumbs while you fight all by yourself. You're my best friend and you've risked your life for me before. And this cause means a lot to you so therefore it means a lot to me."

"And since your Favian's best friend that means a lot to me too. And someone has to keep an eye on Favian. Besides you're my friend too Derak. You helped save me from those Persians so the least I can do is kick their asses after taking over your home."

I smiled at both of them. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me."

We all just kinda fell silent, enjoying each others company. In a short time I'd gather up everyone together and move again until we'd rest a short distance from the pack grounds. After that I didn't know. But I was happy right here for a short time with my two best friends.

* * *

Wasaki and Abha had been married a day ago much to the shock of the pack. But what was even more shocking than Abha marrying Wasaki was his change. He had allowed them to hunt and eat again and stopped the ridiculous project. The Persians were no longer allowed to bully them anymore and sat sullenly. They were only supposed to observe the Absols and enforce rules with a stern talking too. But the Absols were not stupid. They still didn't trust Wasaki. They tried to talk to Abha and get some answers but she would only smile sadly and say Wasaki had changed.

They didn't believe her and could only imagine what Wasaki was doing to make her do anything. They could never trust someone who had killed a growing list of Absols from the pack. And the story Ince told was counted against them. Obviously Abha had done something to make him stop, it added up. They were in no condition to fight back however so they'd have to wait until a miracle happened. Whenever that would be.

* * *

Manx and Kimba had snuck off to find the boss as fast as they could. He'd be furious if they didn't report back about Wasaki. They skidded to a halt outside the Persian base where the boss was currently living.

The leapt in front of the boss bowing and breathing heavily from the trip.

"Boss! Sorry to barge in like this but we've got BIG news!" Manx panted.

The boss's expression changed from annoyed to interest. "Well don't just stand there tell me!"

Kimba stepped in. "That Absol. Wasaki his name was. He's demoted the Persian army to a minor police squad that doesn't use force as punishment. He's giving the Absols back their freedom!"

His brow furrowed. "That traitor!" He spat. "Good job you too. Rest up and get back to that pack. He made an agreement and he's NOT turning back. No one breaks their promise to me!" He snarled.

"No boss, of course not boss." Manx said in respectfully.

"Get back to that pack and keep an eye on things. I'll be there tomorrow to reunite with my generals and army; we'll show him what happens to traitors." He smiled evilly.

The two bowed and left quietly. The boss sat down as another Persian walked up.

"Stressful times eh Akoni?" Came a female voice.

"Don't call me that Andromeda! I don't go by that anymore!" He snapped at the female, Andromeda.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh right sorry _Boss._ That's what they're calling you these days isn't it?"

"What are you doing here anyways, the pack life not good enough for you?" He sneered.

"You know for someone who hates the pack life you have a lot of packs under your control." Ignoring what he said before.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's good, I just came to visit."

"That's all?" He asked.

"Well and to tell you something. I think you should get out of this business before you get in over your head. You've made a lot of enemies."

He growled. "You don't know the first thing about this business. Besides I've made plenty of powerful allies too!" He replied stubbornly.

"But they might not be around to help you. Besides why can't you just come home?"

"No. Besides why can't you just stay with me?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed. "Because I've got to look after Sadi. He doesn't want to end up like you."

He looked at her. "He said that?"

"Yes. He loves you and wants you to come home, why can't you just come home for your son?"

He sighed sadly. "I've gone too deep. You're right. I'll try to get out of this as soon this problem is taken care of. How, how is he?"

"He's good, but he needs a father. You remember what it was like without your father would you want something like that to happen to him? Andromeda asked him/

He looked down with lowered ears. "No, I'll promise to do better now."

She nuzzled him. "Thank you Akoni, I have to get back now. It's a long trip."

He nuzzled her back. "Be safe. And I, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well here's a chapter after a long wait. I hope it's good. Next one will be a lot longer and exciting. Please review. 


	11. Freedom Fighters Part I

Chapter 11 – Freedom Fighters Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authoresses Note: I split up this chapter because I realized it would be too long for me to write all at once and if I had done all of it in one chapter then there would've been a longer wait so I'm dividing it up. Please enjoy!

* * *

We walked and ran on and off to my old home. I began to recognize more and more things. I was getting increasingly nervous as we moved on. I looked up to see Avis flying very low, he was lower then the tree tops. I wondered when he'd stop us. He could distance us from the pack the best so he was leading but when the battle started the leadership would be passed onto me.

I gulped nervously. My first battle ever, not many pokemon took part in battles and even less led them. I hoped I wouldn't screw up.

Avis stopped and landed in front of me.

"We're about 200 yards from the pack grounds. The Persians don't leave the grounds from this side, their entrance and exit is on the north side. We can rest up and review the plan before we head in."

I nodded seriously. "Thanks Avis, we couldn't have done it without you."

He clicked his beak seriously. "No problem kid. I'm going to relax my wings, why don't you let everyone know what's going on?"

I nodded once again and turned to the others. "Relax here but don't disperse. We're going in soon, right after we review the plan so make sure you're in good shape. And I wanted to thank you all for coming with me."

Some smiled and others nodded. It was true though, I did fell grateful. They didn't have to come out here and risk their lives for a cause they weren't affected by. Kegan had said that these pokemon had volunteered to come. There was a large number too. I recognized them as pokemon I had talked to and become acquainted with during my stay at Mount Wolfe. I guess dogs had a strong sense of loyalty. I was very thankful of their help. We'd definitely need all the help we could get.

I looked over at Avis who was standing on the ground but stretching his wings. I really wanted to ask him something that had been bothering me for awhile.

I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. He must've known I wanted to talk to him.

"What's wrong Derak?" He asked sympathetically.

I sighed. "Well I just wanted to ask you, since you were here after I left and all, how is Abha and my mother?"

He didn't answer me right away. He seemed to be more interested in the dirt on the ground. I heard him mumble, "Abha is holding up as best she can, she's a strong pokemon."

"What about my mother Sahiba? You must remember her she's the alpha female." I pleaded. I was scared. Ever since I heard that Wasaki had taken over I wondered what had happened to her. Or why she'd given up her position.

Once again he didn't answer so I pleaded further.

"Please Avis! What happened to her? I need to know what happened to my mother!" I couldn't bear it.

He sighed heavily. "Derak, I don't know how to tell you this but…she's dead." He whispered quietly.

My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open. Even though he whispered it he might as well have shouted it. I couldn't breathe or think all I could feel was blank. Some one was calling my name but in my mind it sounded distant. I wanted to run away. I must've started running because some one leapt on me and pushed me to the ground to keep me from moving, jolting me back to reality.

"Do you want to be seen?" Avis hissed in my ear. I regained my senses to find out he had me pinned on my stomach with his talons clamped on my back paws. He used his body weight to keep me down. This was all too much for me.

"Let me go! I have to leave! Let someone who's capable lead them!" I cried out.

"No! I'm not letting you up. When are you going to learn to face your problems? We wouldn't be here fighting off these Persians if you had remained put after your father died. When will you grow up?" He hissed.

Some of the pokemon with us were beginning to stare.

"It's my fault again! I've let my parents die! My father died first because of me and then my stupid immaturity ended being what killed my mother. I have to leave here! I can't make the same mistake again!" I whispered.

"Shut up Derak! It's not your fault your mother died. She was sick. Not physically but mentally, something was wrong. And if you think that running away a second time will solve your problems then you're stupider than I thought. What might happen if you leave again?! Maybe something would happen to Abha and knowing you if you ever found out you'd punish yourself further. Pull yourself together!" He half shouted.

I felt him release me. "Going to run away?" He asked.

I shook my head no curled up like a young pokemon. I was an orphan now, both my parents were dead.

He sighed heavily, "Derak please. A strong pokemon would stand up for what's right. A strong pokemon would face their problems. I know you're a strong pokemon so why can't you show everyone else. Why won't you fight for what you believe in? You can avenge your parent's deaths. And remember that this isn't your fault. I would imagine the Wasaki had a part in this. Look at how he took over and usurped the position from Abha who your mother had passed it onto. Would you want something to happen to her too? Your parents deaths were irreversible so please I beg of you reclaim your position and help the other Absols who remain. Wasaki is a killer! He's killed a few of his OWN kind! That's your KIND too! You're the only one left to help them. Please?" He was practically begging.

I didn't know what to say. "He took over AND killed pack members?"

Avis smacked his head on his wing. "YES!" He cried. "You think he just pranced up and said 'Oh look at me I'm ruler now' and everyone just said 'Oh ok' without opposition? He's ruthless!"

I snarled angrily. "How dare he! A good leader would never rule by force."

Avis looked at me. "And what would a good leader do Derak?"

I looked around at the band of pokemon I was leading, and then I looked forward to the direction of the pack. I grinned. "I'd take back my territory!"

Avis threw his head back and screeched happily. He started to take off. He called down to me.

"Excellent! I'm going to fly down the east way so they'll think we're coming in that way. You lead the others in through the south side. Hide in the woods and when I screech loudly over head that's the signal to charge out. While you're coming in at a run I'll rally up the Absols."

I smiled up at him. "Avis you're a lifesaver."

He smiled before flying low towards the east. "Good luck Derak."

Once he was out of sight I called over to the others. "Come on, we'll take the last 200 yards at a run and conceal ourselves in the bushes. Remember we cannot get caught, this is crucial to the plan. And if I don't get a chance to say it later just be careful, please."

Favian placed his paw on my shoulder. "I was wondering when you'd come around Derak."

I grinned, "So was I. Now let's do this." I took off at a run and the others trailed behind me.

* * *

Avis scanned the grounds for Wasaki; he really needed him to spot him. That way the south side would be open for Derak and his army to penetrate. He swooped lower to get the attention of then pokemon below. Some Absol looked at him in wonder others grinned happily at the site of him.

"Abha must've told them." He thought happily.

A couple of Persians spotted him and ran off in the direction of Derak's old cave. Avis's eyes narrowed in delight. That was exactly what he wanted. Shortly after circling over head a few times Wasaki came into sight and Avis swooped lower to have a 'chat' with him.

Wasaki glared at Avis angrily. "So you returned bird! You ready to be executed for the treatment you gave me earlier?"

Avis clicked his beak angrily from above. "Your too weak to take me on in my evolved from. You and your henchmen."

Wasaki gritted his teeth, "Well I didn't expect you to return without help. Seeing as Abha sent you to find Derak for me. Yes I do know about that, bird! You've just played him into my paws without me lifting a toe. And don't underestimate my henchmen, there's plenty more of them to take care of you and whatever friends you've brought me."

"Where are they then?" Avis asked angrily.

"Oh just searching where you came in from. You see I'm a lot smarter than you think bird!" Wasaki replied coolly.

Avis flew upwards happily, "Not as smart as you think Wasaki!" And he screeched as loud as he could.

Wasaki's eyes widened. "What? What are you doing?"

Avis didn't answer he only swooped down low enough to knock Wasaki down.

"You're all alone Wasaki! Look your guards have left you." He told Wasaki. Wasaki turned around to find it was indeed true.

"Guards! GUARDS! Get back here!" He shouted but no pokemon answered.

Avis gave a happy cry. "Absols! Gather around and unite now is your time to be free! With the help I've brought we can all band together to drive this scum from your lands."

The Absols roared in approval. Several started to call out to friends, family, and mates who promptly came to see what was happening. News soon spread that Wasaki was being taken down and they angrily circled him.

Avis looked up. "Ah look here comes the welcoming committee." All the Absols including Wasaki turned to the direction he was referring to. They were greeted with the sight of an army of pokemon being lead by a familiar looking Absol.

Wasaki snarled. How could this happen to him. His followers had left him at the moment he needed them to take care of Derak for him. They left him in his moment of need.

He slammed his paws into the ground out of frustration. It just wasn't fair.

He looked around find where they had all gone to. The Absols were all too busy watching the arrival of the 'savior' to notice him. Maybe he could just slip off…

He turned away from the group and started to slink away but suddenly he saw them.

A group of Persians, larger than the original amount entrusted to him were walking towards the Absol who were ready to welcome they're savior. He noticed they were led by a rather disgruntled looking boss.

Wasaki was so happy to see him he could've kissed him. He was about to run forward when a female voice called out from a cliff above.

"Watch out, behind you! The Persians are coming!" Abha shouted defiantly.

Wasaki snarled at his mate. "Shut up!"

Abha only sneered at him.

Avis called out to the Absols on the ground. "Get ready to defend your land. The allies of this tyrant have arrived. Socialize amongst yourselves later because the outcome of this battle will affect you all."

The Absols grouped themselves with the newcomers and came to a stop while the Persians continued to walk forward.

Wasaki pranced up to the boss. "Boss! Look he's here! I brought him here to finish him off." Wasaki said gleefully.

The boss only stared at him and then without warning struck him across the face.

"Imbecile! I said take care of him, not bring back a whole army. You've brought them here to take care of us haven't you?" He snarled.

The Persian procession stopped moving forward.

Wasaki looked scared, his scratch marks that Tacey had left him with had reopened and were bleeding.

"No…it's not like that. PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Wasaki begged at his feet.

The Persian boss looked disgusted. "You're no leader. And to think I thought you worthy! Get out of my sight before I kill you right here." He spat.

Wasaki stepped back a couple of paces and was about to run but saw a large group of pokemon charging towards the group of Persians.

"Damn." Wasaki thought as the Persians, recognizing a battle, leapt towards the Absols and dogs and the fight began.

Time seemed to slow down as the bodies collided. Wasaki was surrounded by pokemon biting, scratching, tearing or all three. Finally he saw an opening and managed to crawl through the chaos.

"I got to get out of here." He thought worriedly.

He managed to crawl out of the fight and crawl atop the large boulder that sat in the field, the meeting place. He flopped down in shock as he looked at the battle.

80 or so pokemon were fighting, killing each other, in this. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Both sides now considered him the enemy.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

He looked at the fighting and saw Abha trying to fight off two Persians. And unsuccessfully at that. Half of him wanted to go protect her but the other half knew that he wasn't the one to do that. He continued to watch as a large Absol leapt in front of her and knocked over one Persian who he grabbed by the throat with his jaws. When the Persian stopped breathing the Absol dropped him and turned to face Abha. Derak had changed, his mane was thicker and he looked much more powerful than he did when he left.

Wasaki knew what had to be done. He had to leave this place. It wasn't his home anymore and he knew the Absols certainly wouldn't welcome him back. He had to go out into the wild and find a new place to live. Far away from here. Taking one last glance back at the battle and looking at Abha and Derak one last time he sighed and wished them well in his head. He trudged slowly away with his head hanging, never to set foot in these grounds again.

* * *

The fight was long and I must've taken down 8 Persians. For one happy moment when I looked into Abha's eyes I knew I was home. But since this was my home I had to fight for it and cut our meeting short.

I couldn't see Wasaki anywhere, the bastard. I hoped he was taken down by one of the sides. Stupid idiot, he angered both sides to the point of no forgiveness.

The Persians seemed to be losing, there were less and less as the battle progressed. I sincerely hoped no one from our side was fatally injured but I knew that it was impossible for that not to happen.

Suddenly I felt claws dig into my flank and I roared in pain. Whipping around I saw a Persian trying to pin me down.

I roared again and struck him in the head, while he was hissing in pain I kicked him for good measure. I didn't want to kill anyone unless necessary.

I looked around to see if I could help anybody when I noticed a large Persian male walking away from the battle with a Persian on either side. I recognized the two Persians as the ones who attacked Jadin. I figured that this was the boss of the Persians because of his size and the way they were bowing and such to him.

I growled, this was mostly his fault. He'd pay.

I roared and charged at the trio. They must've noticed me coming because the two Persians snarled and leapt in front of the third Persian to protect him.

They started to circle me while the other one just sat there looking at me.

"Good day Absol." He said coolly.

I snarled at him. "Call out your army and get out now!" I spat.

He pretended not to hear me. "You've caused us a lot of trouble you know. Brining your mongrel friends in here and disrupting life in my lands."

I held back the strong urge to lunge at him. "These are my lands! You have no right to be here." I growled.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Derak." I couldn't help but look shocked.

"That's right I now exactly who you are. Wasaki has told me about you. You ran away after being responsible for the death of your father, the alpha." He said slyly.

"That's not true!" I spat.

"Oh but it is, you see if you hadn't left him alone then Wasaki and that Nidoking he told me about wouldn't have had the advantage over him and murdered him." He snarled.

I couldn't move. Wasaki had killed my father?

He continued on. "And since your mother committed suicide and left the pack to dear Abha, Wasaki rightfully gave it to me, a much better ruler, and I appointed him the supervisor. Unfortunately power went straight to his head and now this small problem has come up. So I'm telling you once more to retreat before I call in a much larger army to force you out."

I lunged at him. "Never!" The Persians tried to jump on me to get me off but I looked to see Jadin, Favian and Abha knock them over.

I moment I turned back to the boss I noticed he was gone.

"Shit!" I cursed and looked around wildly. He had to be stopped.

I finally saw him trying to make his get away on a cliff wall. I gave chase hoping I could take him.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well that's part one of the battle scene. I hoped you enjoyed it. I would really Really REALLY appreciate some reviews. I don't want to sound like I'm begging or anything but they're always nice. Second part will be up soon. 


	12. Freedom Fighters Part II

Chapter 12: A Place Long Forgotten – Freedom Fighters Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Authoresses Note: Here's the second part of Chapter 11. Enjoy.

* * *

I gave chase all the way to the highest cliff in the grounds. The boss ran straight to the edge of the cliff and backed off. He was trapped.

I lowered my head and growled as deeply as I could. He whipped around to face me.

"You're all alone with no one to protect you. I warned you to get out while you still could. You empire ends with me." I growled.

He growled back. "So you escaped my minions. They're all worthless and unreliable. You can only depend on yourself to become a winner through life. Now you'll see what I'm capable of Derak. I'm going to kill you right here!"

He crouched down and leapt at me growling. I wasn't expecting him to come so fast and had barely enough time to dodge the attack.

"Come on Derak! Fight me!" He snarled.

He leapt again and I dodged a little slower this time. He scratched my leg. I roared in pain. He took the opportunity to jump on my back and try to sink his teeth into my neck.

I roared again but thankfully my mane took most of the damage. I threw him off and he slid on the ground just to the end of the cliff edge.

I didn't think it fair to hit him while he was down so I waited for him to get back up.

"You're slow Derak. And weak hearted! You can't be nice in a battle to the death. Playing by the rules is weak just like you!" He spat.

"You've made so many enemies through your life because of your tactics. You call being kind a weakness well look at you. You're cold and mean and have no friends. When you're too old to fight you'll be alone and worthless because no one would want to serve a pathetic and cruel old pokemon."

He growled at me. "You shut up! You don't know anything about me. I've got power and lands and an endless supply of pokemon to command. None of my enemies even dares to come close. Look at you. You're a young inexperienced Absol who thinks his friends will be by his side forever. You can't trust anybody Derak, no one except yourself!"

He lunged at me but this time I stood my ground. He tried to claw at my face but I blocked his paws with my own. We were forced onto our hind legs as we slashed at each other.

He struck me on the head but I swung my neck so that my scythe struck his shoulder. He promptly started to bleed. I was a little disoriented from the blow to the head and he took advantage of that by swiping at my leg. It started to bleed and I growled and slashed him across the head with my claws.

He howled in pain. My claws removed a chunk from his ear. The blood started to drip down his face.

"You stupid pokemon!" He hissed.

He lunged so fast I didn't have time to defend myself. He struck me so hard and fast I could only move backwards.

He felt my hind leg slip off the edge and my body was pulled down. I was barely hanging on by my front claws and they were giving out fast.

The boss looked down at me as I was struggling to get up. I almost got my one hind leg up but he snarled and sank his claws deep into my front paws.

I roared as blood seeped from where his claws were digging into my paws and knew what was going to come next.

He stared into my eyes and for a second I couldn't move. All I could see were evil pools of darkness in his eyes.

He leaned down so that he could whisper into my ear.

"You'll remember the day you were killed by the great Akoni. See you in hell."

He released my paws and I was thrown off the edge. I yelled as a falling sensation took over me.

This was it. I was dying and I had failed everyone.

At least I was going to see my mother and father again.

I saw the boss or should I say Akoni give me a triumphant look before his face moved away from the edge.

I awaited the impact with the ground and hoped it would be quick. It was a high cliff so the fall would kill me for sure. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about Abha and how I hadn't even been able to say anything to her.

I closed my eyes for what I thought was going to be the last moments of my life when I landed on something soft and feathery.

"You alright kid?" Came Avis's voice. I opened my eyes to find myself flying through the air on Avis's back.

For a minute I was confused. "So I'm not dead?" I asked him.

"No but thank Mew I saw you falling. I flew so fast but you were so far away that I thought I might not get there in time."

I exhaled the breath I had been holding in as I was falling. Then I remembered.

"Avis! I have to go get the boss! He's still alive." I half shouted.

Avis nodded. "I know. I'm going to get you to the edge of the cliff just below where you fell off so no one can see you. Then at the opportune moment you can jump up and finish him off. He won't be expecting it."

I snarled. "That bastard is done for.

* * *

Kimba and Manx managed to escape the fight with Abha, Favian and Jadin.

The two Persians ran up the cliff to try and find their boss so they could help him dispose of Derak. However the other three gave chase until all five of them made it up the summit.

Favian looked at the female Absol who was helping them fight as they were running.

"Thanks. You must be a friend of Derak's." He said to her.

She looked at him. "I'm Abha. Yes I'm a good friend of Derak's."

Favian and Jadin grinned. "He's told us a lot about you. I'm Jadin and this is Favian." Jadin spoke up.

Abha grinned. "Nice to meet you two. Now let's go help Derak."

The five continued their trek up the cliff.

When they got there the Persians were excited to find the boss sitting contently in the center while the other three, putting two and two together, looked horrified and sad.

The boss spoke up. "Come you two. We must go get some reinforcements." Kimba and Manx raced to his side. The three Persians made to move down the cliff.

The other three blocked off the exit down the cliff. Abha snarled. "You bastard. You killed him! YOU KILLED DERAK!" She shouted before leaping forward towards the boss.

However she never reached him because Kimba placed herself in front of the boss in order to protect him. Abha in her murderous rage didn't care. They were all Persians, the same species that killed Derak. She wanted no needed to hurt someone. She slashed her scythe at the Persian's head and neck area and made contact. The Persians squealed and collapsed as she started to bleed.

"Kimba!" Manx cried out and leapt to her side. She was gasping raggedly and bleeding everywhere.

"Fool! Leave her! She's going to die, now get over here and protect me." The boss hissed at Manx.

Manx looked at him in a shocked way. He looked back at Kimba who had blood oozing from her mouth. She was looking at him with eyes that were glazing a little more every second. He nuzzled her. "I love you Kimba. Please wait for me where ever you go." He was fighting back tears as she gazed into his eyes lovingly but then closed her eyes forever.

The tears formed and fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry Kimba. I'm sorry." He broke down completely and Abha started to feel bad.

She knew exactly what he was feeling right now and it was her fault.

The boss was very displeased. "Get over here now Manx, she was weak and didn't deserve to live."

Manx looked up and glared at the boss. "She risked her life to save yours. It's my fault she was here in the first place. I dragged her into this life of serving you and she was killed by one of your enemies." Manx hissed.

The boss started to get very agitated. "Get over here NOW! Or you'll die too." He growled.

Manx growled back. "No."

Manx moved himself from Kimba's lifeless body and situated himself beside Favian.

"I'm no longer on your side. Kimba was right to be suspicious of you. I will avenge her by helping these pokemon." Manx growled.

Favian, Jadin, and Abha looked grateful.

"You're all fools! You're all weak! You can't beat me." The boss snarled and was about to leap for Jadin when Favian jumped in front and took the blow instead.

He was knocked down but still capable of fighting. He got up and charged in to punch the boss. When suddenly a voice called out, "Hey Akoni!"

Favian and Jadin cheered. Abha cried happily, "Derak!"

The boss turned around to see Derak standing behind him with his teeth bared. "You'll remember the day you were killed by the great Freedom Fighters!" Derak said furiously.

The boss narrowed his eyes at Derak and looked all around for an exit. When he found none he said, "Oh that's cute you've named yourselves. Well prepare to die."

"I don't think so. Come on guys we have to work together!" Derak roared loudly and charged into the battle with Favian, Jadin, Abha and Manx following.

* * *

I leapt into battle and with a rush of happiness saw my friends follow. I called to them.

"One of you blocks the exit. Another two of you prevent anyone from falling down. And the remaining pokemon please watch my back." I gave them the orders.

Jadin blocked the exit, Manx and Abha stood guard along the edge and Favian took a place behind me.

The boss growled at us all angrily.

"You think it ends here? Hah! This is only the beginning. You think my armies won't eventually find out what happened. I've left an empire behind me and an heir to rule. I may perish here today but I live on in memory."

After his speech he leapt at me with claws and teeth bared. I blocked his paws with my own and managed to slash his left leg. He gave a howl and tried to slash my head.

I blocked his paw with my scythe this time and gave him an extra hit for good measure.

He fell in exhaustion. Our previous battle had taken a lot out of him. I was getting tired myself but I knew I had to do this.

I took a step closer and I saw a gleam in his eyes as I neared.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" He snarled and knocked me over onto my back. My unprotected belly was now showing and gave one final leap at me.

In one split second of quick thinking I raised my hind legs and used them to catapult him over me.

I didn't realize that the cliff edge was right behind until I heard Jadin scream and Akoni aka the boss, howl one last time in fear as he fell off.

I got up and was slightly regretful of killing him but it had to be done. I looked over the edge and found a not so pretty sight below.

I moved away quickly for I was starting to feel slightly ill after everything that had happened today. There was finding out about my mother, killing another pokemon, the first battle to the death, nearly dying by falling off a cliff, and finally killing the Persian boss.

I started to feel dizzy from the amount of blood I had also lost during all the fighting. My weary and worn body started to give out and finally my world faded into black.

Before I lost consciousness I heard several voices call out my name.

* * *

I woke up to find myself on a stone floor. I opened my eyes a couple times so I could adjust them to the lack of light and to clear the blur that was covering them.

When they finally adjusted I found that it was nighttime outside and that I was in a cave, my old cave.

I wrinkled my nose when I discovered Wasaki's scent lingering. "_Bastard_." I thought bitterly.

I got up and ignored the throbbing pain in my injured legs. I walked outside limping slightly. The wind ruffled my mane and I inhaled the mountain air I had missed so much.

I closed my eyes to let it absorb and surround me. I felt much more relaxed then I had a day earlier.

I opened them again to see a white figure rush up the hill to my cave.

My heart sped up as I had a serious feeling of déjà vu. Abha ran as fast as she could and I bucked happily before racing to meet her.

She closed the distance between us and pounced on me with her paws pinning my chest down and nuzzled my face and neck.

I was only too happy to comply and soon we were both nuzzling the other happily. Finally she got off my chest and when I got up I noticed tears happily running down her face. I moved forward to lick them off when she said the words I had been longing to hear for so long.

"Derak, I love you."

I only just realized then that there were tears rushing down my face.

"I love you too Abha."

For the first time in a long time I was at home.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well here's the second part. I really hoped you all enjoyed both parts as well as the whole story. No it's not over yet as there's still more things to be resolved.

Please read and review and stay tuned for more.


	13. Departures

A Place Long Forgotten: Chapter 13 – Departures

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Authoresses Note: I apologize for the length of time between this chapter and the last one. I am busy with school and I will admit updates will have longer waits between them. My school work will only increase at this point. I may update between now and March break but I cannot say for sure at this time. Please enjoy.

* * *

Abha and I strolled around the grounds in silence for a long time. Many of the pack members of the Absol pack were about enjoying the sunrise. It was going to be a beautiful day.

I reflected in sadness about the pokemon who wouldn't live to see it. Several had died in the fight from both the Absols and the dogs. They had valiantly sacrificed themselves for the freedom of the pack.

All Persians had been either driven off or killed. The fact that their boss had been killed scared off any remaining fighters from their side.

I looked despairingly at the damage down to the once beautiful lands. There was a clear shortage of food and the unfinished cave project that Wasaki had started now scarred the landscape.

Abha noticed me looking at it. She must've read the sorrow in my expression because she rubbed her head under my neck.

"It's all over now. You saved us Derak."

I sighed and nuzzled her back.

"But I wasn't here in time to stop this madness. I can't believe a pack member could do this to his own pack."

She sighed. "We all misjudged him."

We continued our walk until Avis dropped in front of us.

"Good morning Derak and Abha. I see you're both looking well." He said.

We both chorused 'good mornings' back.

"I thought I'd report the death toll." He looked grave. I grimaced. I knew it had to be done as much as I didn't want to hear about anymore deaths.

"Ok Avis. Let me have it." I said in a monotone voice.

He nodded. "Well we lost 7 pokemon from Kegan's pack. They were two Poochyena, two Electrikes, one Houndour, one Mightyena, and one Growlithe. On our side we lost two Absols in the battle. They were both older but their loss is still mourned." He hung his head sadly.

I disliked war and death. It was awful to hear about the death tolls especially of pokemon you knew. But even if you didn't know them then it was still a very sorrowful time.

"Oh and one more thing." Avis spoke up again. "There's a Persian in your den who would like to speak to you."

I realized that it must be Manx he was talking about. Abha figured it out as well.

"We'll go talk with him. Lead the way Avis." Abha said. He nodded and took flight.

I looked at her. She seemed like a level headed yet quick decision maker. She'd make a wonderful Alpha. Not like I had any other choice in mind to be my mate.

We followed Avis up to my cave. Sure enough when we got inside Manx was sitting there except he was under heavy guard by two Absols, one of which was growling at him.

Manx looked up at us as we walked in and smiled. The Absol who had been growling shoved his scythe at Manx's throat.

"Don't smile at the alpha. You and your kind have done enough damage. You have no right to smile at him." He snarled at Manx.

I had forgotten that the other Absols hadn't witnessed the scene where Manx had switched to our side. They were more then likely very bitter and suspicious of him.

I turned to the two Absols both looked angry. "It's ok, he's on our side. He helped us defeat the boss." I told then gently. Abha nodded her head in confirmation.

The stopped displaying angry gestures but they gave Manx a suspicious look before walking out of the cave.

They both smiled at me as they passed and butted heads with me as a sigh of respect and friendship.

"Welcome back." They both whispered.

I smiled and nodded my thanks. They left us alone with Manx.

He turned to us and bowed. "Congratulations to the new royal couple." He said.

We both blushed and looked at the floor of the cave.

When he got back up his smile had faded. "You noticed how the Absols from your pack despise me? I deeply apologize for causing such hate between our species. I do not blame them for being suspicious. I had never given them a reason to trust me in the past." He said guiltily.

Abha moved forward. "I know you have committed crimes under your boss in the past, to us and others, but you were the only one to realize what was wrong with what you were doing. That makes you a good pokemon. You proved to us that you could still feel. I apologize for your mate as well. It was my attack that harmed her fatally. I am truly sorry." She seemed guilty as well.

He sighed sadly. "No it was not your fault. But I thank you for your concern. This was my entire fault. She only came to serve the boss because of me and she knew I was deeply respectful of him. We loved each other so much we'd do anything for each other. She came with me to that awful pack and through serving him to be with me she died. This was not your fault." He said sadly.

It was my turn to talk. "Please stay. If it weren't for you then we might not have beaten him. You helped us in the end and you're welcome in this pack."

A shadow of his smile returned. "I may be welcome in your eyes but in the others eyes I cannot be trusted. I cannot blame them either. No it is better if I leave here. If I stayed the others may become alarmed and since they don't trust me they may lose trust in you. They might regard it as suspicious if I remained under your permission. But I thank you for all you have done for me and shown me." He said sincerely.

He bowed and turned to leave. He was almost out of the cave when he turned back to us.

"Derak. I would one day like to redeem myself in the eyes of your brothers and sisters. If you ever need help I would not hesitate to rush to your aid. Good bye, my friend." He smiled.

We both smiled back. "Thank you for the offer, friend." I said.

He nodded and started walking again. Abha and I followed him outside.

"Avis, please escort Manx to the border safely." Avis nodded happily and Manx grinned at him.

"Good bye Derak and Abha. May your rule be a long and prosperous one." He grinned once more and trotted after Avis who was flying ahead.

We watched him until he was just a speck in the distance. Abha turned to me.

"Come on, let's go inside. I think we have a lot to talk about." She headed inside and I followed her.

She sat down and started licking one of her paws. It was only then that I noticed that it was injured.

"You got hurt?" I asked sadly. I nodded at the wound. She just shrugged.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine."

I scooted closer to her and started to lick the wound for her. She lied down on her belly and rested her head on my neck.

I heard her sigh.

"It was awful without you here. Wasaki went power crazy and enslaved us in our own lands. Well your lands technically but he had no right to take over with the army entrusted to him by that Akoni guy."

I stopped licking the cut to reply.

"These aren't my lands as I see it. They're the lands that were entrusted to my bloodline by our ancestors. And as I see it they belong to everyone but it's now my duty to give all those who live here the protection they deserve."

I paused and then added as a side note.

"And hopefully my duty will go a lot smoother than what happened in the last couple of days. I just hope I can make everyone's lives better after all that's happened to them."

She nuzzled my neck. "I think you'll do just fine. I love you and have faith in you."

I nuzzled her back. "I love you too."

She laughed. "Besides no matter how badly you do you'll never compare to Wasaki's rule." She said teasingly.

I laughed and went into a pouncing position. "Come here you!" I said.

She giggled and darted out of the cave. I gave chase until we had run all the way into the field.

We stopped in front of the rock Wasaki had used as a meeting spot. I looked at it with disgust.

Abha looked down in shame when she saw it. "There's something I didn't tell you Derak."

Slightly alarmed I nudged her with my head. "What's that?"

She sighed. "Just before you arrived he had announced the two of us as mates. I stood up to him all I could but in the end he made a deal. If I became his mate he'd stop his crazy ways."

I growled in anger. How dare he do such a thing!

She looked up in alarm. "I'm sorry Derak." She said with sad eyes.

I stopped growling and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Never again will he bother you as long as I'm here. I promise you that."

She buried her head in my mane. "You mean that?" She asked.

"Every word of it." I told her sincerely.

She licked the top of my head.

I knew that I'd never have a better moment then right now.

"Abha?"

"Yes Derak?"

"Will you…be my mate?" I looked deep into her fiery orbs.

She paused for a second and then broke into a toothy smile.

"Forever and always." She said and nuzzled me once more.

I nuzzled her back. When we broke apart finally I looked at the rock.

"You know this rock has become a real eyesore." I said casually.

She nodded curiously, trying to figure where I was going with this.

"Well I think I can change that." And without warning I roared as loud as I could.

She looked at me with a funny expression but suddenly understood when all of the pokemon, Absols and dogs, started assembling in front of me.

When they were all present I started my speech.

"As you know this rock was the symbol of Wasaki the tyrant's power. As the sun sets on his rule and rises on mine I shall make a few changes to the life here. But before I do that I just have one thing to do."

I turned around so that I was facing the rock dead on. At first nothing happened and the other pokemon started whispering in curiosity but they didn't have to wait long.

Winds started whipping up and suddenly a tornado was brewing at the end of my scythe. It grew and grew until I had formed the biggest tornado I had ever accomplished or ever seen another pokemon accomplish. When I had gained enough power I let loose the largest Razor Wind that I had ever seen. It hit the rock and a loud explosion like sound was heard. Dust impaired everyone's vision for a while but when it cleared everyone gasped to see a pile of gravel in place of the boulder that had once stood in its place.

For awhile everyone was shocked at the intensity of the attack but then they broke out into cheers.

"Long live the alpha." They shouted joyously.

I smiled and waited for the cheers to subside. When all was silent once more I continued.

"Hunt when you want. Choose your own mates. Keep peace with one another and respect these lands. Future generations are depending on us to keep it in good condition. I would also like to acknowledge my alpha female, Abha. Thank you."

As soon as I stopped all the pokemon started cheering and roaring in joy once again.

Some rushed up to me and Abha as a sign of respect and goodwill. Some trotted off happily to go hunt or whatever.

Once the crowds had dispersed I looked over to see Jadin and Favian gathering up the dog pokemon.

I walked over and sadly knew what was happening.

"Are you leaving already?" I asked them.

Favian and Jadin nodded. Favian ears drooped sadly and I hung my scythe in sorrow.

Jadin spoke up. "I'll leave you two to talk. Besides I wanted to go talk to Abha." She said and trotted off in Abha's direction.

"Want to go walk?" I asked Favian.

He nodded and we walked along the edge of the field. For awhile we didn't say anything.

"This isn't good bye. It's more like see you later." Favian spoke up.

I nodded. "Besides I know you wouldn't just leave and never come to visit."

He smiled. "You're a true friend Derak. You've changed a lot since our journey together started. You've grown up and will make a fantastic alpha."

I grinned at his comment. "You've changed a lot too. I just know you'll find what you're looking for."

He nodded. "I hope so. We'll be returning to Mount Wolfe and bring back the army but then Jadin and I are continuing on our journey. We're staying till the funeral for the pokemon who lost their lives."

I nodded. "I know exactly where they will be buried. It's perfect because it'll be a monument that future generations can visit. And along with burying them we'll be burying the ghosts of the past as well."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh where's that?"

I grinned, "Come on I'll show you and then we can start the funeral."

* * *

The funeral was quite sorrowful. The names of the pokemon who died in the battle were named and spoken kindly about. Although we didn't have their bodies we also recognized the Absols who had been killed under Wasaki's rule.

The bodies were placed in the almost finished cave Wasaki had ordered to be created and sealed off with the gravel from the boulder that he had used throughout his rule.

Everyone thought it was a good idea because the ghosts and reminders of his rule had been buried along with the beloved pokemon.

Once the funeral ended the dog pokemon assembled themselves at the border to leave.

Abha and I said a thank you to all of them and said our goodbyes to Favian and Jadin.

"See you guys later." Jadin said happily and nuzzled Abha and I both.

Abha grinned. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Thank you for all you've done and thank you for keeping Derak out of trouble."

They both laughed.

Favian grinned at me. "He's in your hands now Abha. Take care of him."

I playfully bashed him with my scythe. We all laughed.

"Take care you too. Come visit as soon as possible." I hugged both of them and the entire Absol packed called our goodbyes and thanks as they walked away slowly.

Favian and Jadin waved one last time before they disappeared completely.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Second last chapter! But don't worry there's much more to come in the future. Much more! Jadin and Favian are not gone either. Keep an eye out on my profile from time to time and eventually my story featuring them will be up. Thank you. Please read and REVIEW! 


	14. New Reign, New Future

Chapter 14: A Place Long Forgotten – New Reign, New Future

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Authoresses Note: Well here's the final installment of this story. I'd like to take this time to thank the people who actually reviewed. Specifically Shadow Swift and Dark Pokemon Girl. You two reviewed every chapter or almost every chapter loyally. But I'd also like to thank all my other reviewers, it was nice to hear from you once in awhile. It was nice to hear your thoughts on the story. I'd also like to thank Teh Ex because looking back you were the first person to review this story when I had almost given up on it. Thank you all. Please enjoy and keep your eyes open for a sequel in the near future.

* * *

I stood atop the cliff I and Akoni fought on. I looked at his lands and the Absols below. Some were playing in the field, others were hunting and some were just lying around and enjoying their freedom. About a month had passed since I had returned

I sat in silence but was suddenly saddened by the thought of my parents. They wouldn't be here to watch me rule. I looked to the sky and hoped that they would watch over me and guide my decisions. I hoped I'd make them proud.

The clouds seemed to part as I looked at them. Light seemed to pour down from them onto the lands below. The wind blew lightly and ruffled my mane making strands dance in front of my face. My heart felt lighter suddenly. I felt the presence of my parents in that one gust of wind. I closed my eyes and smiled at the delight of the winds caress.

Someone came up behind me and nuzzled the back of my neck. I knew automatically who it was.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Abha whispered in my ear.

"Now that you're here it is." I moved over to make room for her. She lay down beside me and I put my paw over her shoulders.

I sighed in happiness. "The lands seem to be healing themselves. They're looking nice and green and the small pokemon have started replenishing themselves." The lands hadn't been in the best of shape when I was gone.

Abha nodded. "I agree. Once everything is back to normal we'll just all forget this awful nightmare ever happened."

I nodded solemnly in agreement. I didn't want to waste time wondering about Wasaki or Akoni.

We sat in silence for awhile. Finally she decided to get up. As she stretched out her back legs she started moving towards the path down the cliff.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to go for a hunt. I'll be back soon enough. When I get back I have big news to tell you." She grinned mischievously.

"Oh come on. Don't leave me in the dark." I pleaded.

"Nope you're going to have to wait." She said.

"Oh fine then." I pouted. "Have fun. I'd come join you but I see Avis flying this way. I think he's coming to speak with me."

She nodded understandingly. "We'll be quite busy as alphas now. Bye Derak love." She said lovingly before leaving.

"Bye love." I said as Avis landed in front of me.

"Afternoon Derak. How're you and Abha doing?" He asked happily.

I sighed happily. "Excellent, just great. You needed to see me?"

"Yes. There's an Absol waiting to see you in your cave. Would you care to go see him?" He asked.

"Yeah no problem. I'll just start making my way down the cliff. Could you fly ahead and tell him I'll be there as fast as I can?" I asked.

He scoffed. "You never learn do you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Why run when you can fly?"

At first I didn't get what he was trying to say. I certainly didn't have wings. Then it hit me.

"Ohh. I understand now. Good thinking Avis." I smiled.

He whistled happily. "It's what I'm here for. Now get on board." He lowered his back and I promptly hopped on.

"Let's go." I said and braced myself for the speedy flight.

As we were flying I thought about something. "You know Avis I was wondering if you'd like to be my advisor? It'd be nice to have you around and help Abha and I with decisions." I asked him hopefully.

He laughed. "You think I'd have it any other way. What makes you think I'd let you rule alone? Well at least Abha would have some sense." He said as he laughed. "But of course I'll do it. I'd be honored." He said.

I grinned at his earlier comment. "Shut up! I'm not that much of a screw up." I laughed with him.

"Sure you're not." He said sarcastically. We had reached my cave and he touched down gently.

"There you go. Call me if you ever need a quick lift." He took off.

"Thanks Avis!" I called up to his form.

I walked into my cave. An Absol was seated in the center. He turned around to face me.

"Ah Derak. It's good to have you back." He said smiling.

"Hello Sacha. How are you doing?" I asked. I had always liked Sacha. He had grown up with us and was a good friend. However the smile faded from his face after I asked.

"I've got some bad news Derak. I have to leave the pack. I can't stay here anymore. There are just too many bad memories here." He said in a forlorn voice.

I wondered what could have possibly happened but then I realized something. I hadn't seen Tacey around at all. Did that mean…?

"Tacey was killed by Wasaki. Or he ordered her killed anyways." He sighed sadly and looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Sacha. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"No, except please allow me to leave the grounds. I need to get out of here." His eyes pleaded with me.

"Of course. I just want you to know that you're welcome back anytime you want. Be safe and good luck." I bumped heads with him as a sign of friendship.

He smiled sadly. "Thank you. You're a true friend and will be a great ruler. Good luck." He said as he started to leave.

"Good bye Sacha." I called.

"Good bye Derak. May you and your family have a long and happy life." He called back.

I assumed he would visit Tacey's grave one last time before he left. I didn't know what I would ever do if something happened to Abha. She was my reason for living.

I sadly realized I had said goodbye to a lot of good friends in the past couple of days. I sat in my cave by myself reflecting. Abha trotted in with a dead Raticate dangling from her mouth.

"Hey Derak." She said in a muffled voice due to the pokemon in her mouth. She noticed my sorrow. "What's wrong?" She dropped the carcass and came up to me and nuzzled my head.

"I'm just thinking. You know, about everything that's happened." I said sadly.

She sighed. "Derak look at me." I lifted my head to look into her eyes.

"We're all sad about what's happened. But we all just need to let go and look to the future. It can only get better from here, right?" She asked.

As I looked into her beautiful eyes I didn't feel so sad. My fears melted away and I knew I'd never be alone.

"Thank you Abha." I said softly.

She smiled and lay down beside me resting her head on top of my neck.

"So what's your surprise you were going to tell me about?" I asked.

"Oh that." She said playfully. "It's nothing really. Why don't we eat first." She nosed the Raticate closer to me.

"Well okay." I was really hungry after all.

We shared the meal and half way through it Abha spoke up. "I'm expecting." She said nonchalantly.

It took a moment to register what she said at first but when I realized I started choking on a bite of food. I coughed and sputtered as Abha laughed at me. When I finally managed to swallow I looked at her.

"You're expecting? As in expecting cubs?!" I asked excitedly.

"No Derak as in expecting puppies." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Of course as in expecting cubs!" She cuffed my head with her paw.

I just stood there in shock. I was going to be a father. She came up and rubbed her head underneath my chin.

"Say something Derak." She said happily.

I looked down at her and nuzzled her neck. "I love you." I said. It was the only thing I could think of.

She laughed and knocked me over to pin me down. "I can accept that answer." She nuzzled my face.

I got up gently and embraced her with my paws. "How long have you known?" I asked happily.

"For about a week." She replied. I nuzzled her stomach.

"We've got to start preparing for a cub. We should go ask experienced couples." I said.

"I agree. But first don't you think we should announce the information to the pack?"

I thought about it. "Yes. That's the best thing to do. Come on I'll call Avis to take us up to the high cliff. That way everyone for miles around can hear us."

We walked outside with our tails intertwined. I called out for Avis. As we sat there waiting we just enjoyed each other's presence. Abha was right we could only look to the future and hope for the best. I looked down at her still flat stomach and could only think about how bright the future looked.

I went out into the world and found that what I was looking for was at home all along.

And now I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Sniff. It's over. I'm happy and sad at the same time. Oh well there's still a sequel to look out for. Make that two sequels actually. One for Derak and Abha and one for Favian and Jadin. Please review since this was the last chapter and all. It'd be nice to know what you think of the story. Thanks again to everyone. Belitagurl. 


End file.
